Ellas
by Tomoyuki Sasaki
Summary: Aclaracion: este que es como la introduccion a otro fic que haré más adelante. el les pido que lo lean, que NO saquen conclusiones adelantadas...y si quieren, dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic de POT, seansinceros/as conmigo, por favor, gracias u.u...

Discaimer: Los personajes de POT no pertenecen, solo las chicas que yo inventé(por el momento, esas son todas las que apareceran en estos cap, luego veré a quien más agregaré XD) son mis personajes.

Capitulo 1: "¿Hola?"

Yuki. Cabellos castaños, ojos de color de las avellanas. Le gustan los deportes y las artes. El tenis, la natacion, el dibujo y el canto, son sus gustos. Su color favorito es el verde, lo usa siempre. Ella asistió a la escuela de Seigaku a los 6 años. Por razones desconocidas para sus amigos, ella tuvo que irse de viaje por un tiempo, en el cuanl vio una infinidad de lugares y conoció a una infinidad de personas.

Finalmente, regresó a Japón luego de cumplir sus 14 años. Lo primero que hizo fue ingresar a la secundaria Seigaku y entrar a varios talleres luego de la escuela, como el canto, el dibujo, la musica, la natacion, y el club de tenis femenino.

-Hola!-saludó llena de felicidad a las demás chicas que eran de septimo- Mi nombre es Yuki Sasaki, soy nueva por aquí, así que no sé con quien debo presentarme...jeje.-

-Mucho gusto, Sasaki, me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki.-contestó la joven

-Nada de formalidades conmigo, solo llamame Yuki.- dijo con una sonrisa- espero poder llamarte de igual manera Sakuno.-

-Sí- dijo la joven

En eso viene una joven peliroja corriendo.

-Vamos Sakuno, la practica de los regulares del club de tenis masculino ya va a comenzar.-

-Sí, enseguida voy, Tomoka.- dijo Sakuno despidiendose de Yuki.

-¿Los veteranos del club de tenis?-se preguntó Yuki-Esperen yo también quiero ir!-

Unos momentos después, las tres chicas se encontraban mirando a los veteranos jugar. A Tomoyuki se petrificó al reconocer a dos de sus viejos amigos.

Allí estaban practicando, Eiji Kikumaru y Syusuke Fuji, dos de sus grnades amigos. Ella sonrió de felicidad, ambos habían logrado llegar muy alto. Antes de que algúno de ellos la vieran, ella se arrodillo para que la semi pared de cemento la tapará.

-Oye, Sakuno ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- preguntó Tomoka mirandola

- No lo puedo creer.- comentó Tomoyuki- Son ellos. No puedo creer que hayan llegado a convertirse en titulares.-

-¿De quiénes hablas?-preguntó Sakuno

-De Eiji-kun, de Syusuke, de Suychiroh, de Takashi...hace tiempo que no los veía.-contestó Yuki con una gran felicidad

-¿Y por qué no vas a encontrarte con ellos?-preguntó Sakuno

-¿Bromeas? Yo no quiero interumpir su practica.-contestó Yuki- Además no sé si me reconoceran, la última vez que nos vimos, fue cuando teníamos 9 años.-

-Pero si no lo intentas no sabrás que pasará.- dijo la voz de Tomoka

-Pero...-dudó Yuki.

-Vamos! Ve y muestraté!-ordenó Tomoka enojada

A pesar de que Tomoka era menor que ella, Yuki no esperó y se levantó mirando a Eiji y a Syusuke. Nada podía evitar que ella se presentará de nuevo ante ellos... bueno, solo una cosa: ella, en casos muy reducidos, se compartaba de manera timida y a veces, se ponía nerviosa y decía una gran estupidez. Pero...Allí estaban sus amigos, cuando era pequeña, era muy timida con todo el mundo, no hablaba y siempre se aislaba de los demás. Pero aquellos dos, se habían acercado a ella y, poco a poco, se fueron haciendo muy amigos... Tenía que tener valor, tenía que lograr hacerle saber que ella había vuelto, que estaba ahí...

Fue entonces que se decidió y caminó hacia el umbral.

-Vaya, veo que en todo este tiempo no han cambiado nada- dijo con mucho MUCHO valor.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes la miraron. Solo los actuales regulares de 2º año(N/A: con la excepcion de siempre...) sonrieron. Al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en su ser, casi se mata de la verguenza, aunque pudo aguantar un poco.

-Yuki!-exclamó uno de ellos

-Eiji!-dijo ella con felicidad, olvidando de todas las personas allí presentes

-¿Cómo estas¿Qué es lo qué haces aquí?... - y muchas más preguntas salieron de los labios del pelirrojo que estaba feliz de verla

-Estoy...para...por... de Italia...luego...bien...me alegro...tenis jugar... .- dicía una mereada Yuki  
-Eh? Jeje, lo siento Yuki.-se disculpó Eiji

-No, no importa.- dijo volviendo a la normalidad.- Estoy de nuevo en Japón porque el trabajo de mis padres los llevó hasta aquí y esta vez creo que me quedaré una temporada.-

-¿Estas segura que esta vez no te irás?-preguntó Eiji

-Total y completamente segura, Eiji-kun- dijo con felicidad- Además, ustedes no han sido los únicos que han estado jugando tenis. Desde que nos separamos yo también he estado buscando mi propio estilo.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Eiji

-Sip -dijo Yuki-Me preguntaba si...¿Quisieras jugar un partido de tenis contra mí?- peguntó Tomoyuki haciendo caras

-Etto...es que estoy en mitad de las prácticas.-dijo Eiji- además no quiero que el capitan me haga correr 20 vueltas.-

-Ahh...entonces...¿Para después de las practicas?-dijo Yuki algo desanimada pero igual de feliz

-Es una hecho- aseguró el pelirojo fanatico de los ositos

-SÍ!-dijo Yuki y, en un ataque de alegría, abrazó al joven pelirojo fuertemente-Tendré un juego contigo no sabes desde cuanto esperé a volver a verlos a ambos -

-¿Y por qué no juegas contra Syusuke?- preguntó Eiji mirandola

-Pues...porque sé que no podré ganarle u.u -contestó Yuki- desde la última vez que jugé con él, los puntos de diferencia, cuando perdí, fueron demasiados y no creo poder ganarle ahora u.u-

En ese momento Eiji recordó como jugaba Yuki, no jugaba tan mal en ese entonces, pero tampoco jugaba como una estrella. Eiji y ella jugaban bastante bien y siempre que jugaban terminaban empatando y rara vez se le veía que uno de los dos ganaba, pero en ese entonces, ella no podía jugar contra Syusuke, siempre perdía por mucho puntos, y Eiji, bueno él, podía resistir un poco más que Yuki, pero perdía, pero por una diferencia mucho menor que Yuki.

-Oigan, perdon por se descortes, pero nadie nos ha presentado a la joven de aquí- dijo un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

-oh...Oo...jejeje.../...lo había olvidado /-dijo Yuki separandose de Eiji y con una mano en la nuca-Jejeje... mi nombre es Yuki Sasaki, por favor, nada de formalidades, solo llamenme Yuki -

Así fue que cada uno de los demás regulares se fueron presentando ante la joven..., Momoshiro...

-El pequeño de allá se llama Ryoma Echizen- dijo Momoshiro señalando al joven de primaria de ojos de gato

-¿E...Echizen?-repitió Yuki con un ataque cardiaco-¿A acaso es familiar de Juna?Oo--- x.x-

El joven titular se sorprendió un poco al escuchar ese nombre, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Ella es mi prima segunda.- dijo como si nada el joven

-¿Prima segunda? X.X- dijo Yuki- No quiero saber como jugaras tú, si ella es tu prima segunda x.x-

Los demás prefirieron no preguntar. Se presentó Kaoru Kaidoh con su tipico "shh..." de serpiente

Sólo faltaba uno, el capitan, en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, Yuki no pudo evitar sentir su segundo ataque cardiaco del día, un escalofrío y una gran alegría...todo a la vez (N/A: no saquen conclusiones apresuradas jejeje B) )

-Dôzo yoroshiku, watashi wa Yuki Sasaki(1).- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-kochirakoso, ore wa Kunimitsu Tezuka (2)- dijo el capitan sin alteracion alguna en su rostro mirando a la joven fijamente

Ambos se dieron la mano, Yuki se mostraba seriamente nerviosa, pero intentaba ocultarlo con una sonrisa, por su parte, Tezuka no mostraba ningun sentimiento en su rostro.

Fin del cap 1

Jejeje...ya les dije...¡Ninguna conclusion adelantada! todo se develará más adelante ¿Ok? Aunque este fic es una especie de introducción para el siguiente que tengo planeado hacer

(1) mucho gusto, soy Yuki Sasaki

(2) el gusto es mío, soy Kunimitsu Tezuka

Aclaro: yo no sé nada de japones, solo un par de palabras sueltas por ahí, nada más, estas frases, las saqué, juntando dos frases que tenía (Dôzo yoroshiku y Watashi wa.../kochirakoso y ore wa...), así que no me maten si esta mal ¿ok?

Este es mi primer fic de POT, así que será como una presentacion de lo que vendrá después


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ne adelantado porque Yuki seré casi identica a Eiji en algunas cosas u.u

Cap. 2: "nunca cambiaran ¿no?"

Las practicas siguieron igual, sin interrumpción de Yuki y con los ya conocidos gritos de Tomoka. Al finalizar las practicas, como Yuki lo prometió, iba a jugar contra Eiji. Ella sin demora alguna se fue a cambiar, a ponerse el atuendo que usa cuando juega al tenis: zapatillas deportivas verdes hoja de árbol, medias blancas, pollera-pantalon verde hoja de árbol, remera blanca con mangas verde hoja de árbol. Tomó su raqueta verde hoja de árbol(N/A: XD) con una "T" grabada en el la empuñadura y salió de los vestuarios femeninos.

En el camino, ella se encontró con Tezuka.

-Hola, Kunimitsu-san! .dijo ella feliz- No vas a ver el juego entre Eiji-kun y yo?-

-Lo siento, pero tengo que regresar temprano a casa, Yuki-dijo Tezuka

-Ah...bueno...entonces, nos vemos luego -saludó ella con entusiasmo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus direcciones correspondientes.

-Yuki- llamó el capitan de la Seigaku sin darse vuelta

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella de la misma manera

-Algun día se los tendrás que decir.- dijo el capitan de la Seigaku y continuó con su caminó

Yuki quedó unos segundos en shock, cuando se dio vuelta para decir algo, él ya se había ido.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki había hecho el último tramo corriendo. Al llegar estaban todos esperandola.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías!-dijo Eiji molesto

-Jejeje...lo siento, pero mi casillero no quería cerrarse xp - mintió la joven-¿Comenzamos?-

-Cuando quieras- dijo el pelirojo desafiante.

El partido comenzó. Eiji sacó y Yuki le devolvió el servicio. Así estuvieron durante unos momentos. Hasta que...

-"Lo tengo"-pensó Yuki mirando una de las esquinas de la cancha de su oponente y lanzó un potente disparó.

Era muy dificil de devolver. Pero, Eiji Kikumaru sorprendió a la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, haciendo una de sus piruetas y devolviendole con facilidad el tiró, cosa que marcó un punto a su favor.

- Ventaja para Kikumaru, 15-0 - anunció el arbitro

Yuki se había quedado sorprendida, cuando reaccionó, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Con que ese es tu estilo¿eh?- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa- Espera a ver el mio...je te dejará con la boca abierta.-

Siguieron jugando, hasta el punto en que Eiji le tiró una dificil, Yuki sonrió. Saltó y aterrizó con una mano en el suelo. en ese momento, agradeció que tuviera un short verde debajo de su pollera-pantalon, porque sino, ahora todos estarían admirando la ropa interior de la joven. El esferico amarillo se iba hacercando. La mano con la cual sostenía la raqueta, la movió para pegarle a la pelota. Luego Con ambas manos se ayudó a volver a su posición original. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Eiji quedó sorprendido al ver la jugada de su amiga de la infancia. Y no solo él, todos los demás expectadores.

-Jeje...parece que siempre será igual-comentó él

-Sip, parece que sí- sonrió ella- Siempre elegiremos lo mismo, aunque estemos en los extremos del mundo, Eiji-kun.-

-¿Cuándo elegiras algo distinto a lo mio?-se quejó el joven- El deporte, la comida, la materia, los amigos...y ahora el estilo! Después qué? El mismo hobby? ¬¬ -

-No lo sé- contestó divertida- Al menos que tu colecciones lo mismo que yo.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el pelirojo interesado

-Es un secreto - dijo la joven- Te lo diré si me ganas n-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó señalandola con la raqueta

-Sirve ya, Pelirojo- dijo la joven con cara de diversión

El juego continuó por un largo rato. Al parecer nadie cedía. Ya iban por el 5 set e iban empatados. Lo que era desesperante para todos, y más para los jugadores mismos.

-AH! MALDICIÓN¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE EMPATAMOS? . - se quejó la joven revolviendose el cabello con ambas manos y haciendo caras, rompiendo la tensión.

-¿Será porqué nunca terminamos un juego?-contestó el joven sacando.

-Lo dudo mucho, toda las veces que alguno de los ha ganado es porque el otro le dejaba ganar- dijo la joven devolviendo el tiro

Afuera de la cancha, los regulares no salían de su asombro. Bueno, el genio del tenis, era el único que no estaba sorprendido, ya que había sido amigo de los dos jugadores desde la niñez y, hasta la fecha, no habían cambiado nada.

Nada, ni siquera en lo infantil que eran ambos.

Esos dos nunca cambiarían. Jamás...¿o sí? No, eso era imposible

-nunca cambiaran ¿no?- murmuró el genio del tenis para sí.

Fin del cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: el equipo femenino de tenis.

Decidieron que el partido terminaría en un empate. Así todos se fueron a casa, algo sorprendidos por el juego y por la jugadora Sasaki. Sin duda se había ganado el apoyo de muchos, no solo por jugar bien, sino por lo bella que era.

En la salida, Yuki fue interceptada por las jovenes de aquella misma mañana.

-Vaya, vaya, si son las dos jóvenes de la mañana.- comentó bebiendo un poco de agua- Aún no les he agradecido por lo que hicieron por mí -

-Etto...joven Sasa...-comenzó a decir la chica de trenzas.

-No, no, no...Sakuno ¿cierto?- la joven asintió- Ya lo dije, nada de formalidades, o me llamas Yuki o Yuki-chan, o no hablaré contigo-

-Eh, si, gomen.- se disculpó Sakuno- Me preguntaba si usted aún quiere unirse al club de tenis femenino.-

-Eh?- preguntó la pelicastaña sorprendida, luego se hechó a reir-Lo olvidé por completo!- dijo al parar de reír- Estaba tan emocionada por volver a ver a Eiji-kun que me olvidé de eso por completo! Que tonta de mí!- hizo una pausa- Claro que quiero entrar, pero...¿Cómo le haré?- preguntó Yuki confundida

-Te diré cómo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cosa que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera todo su cuerpo

-Auuuu- aulló Yuki- la proxima no me ausutes, plis- pidió Yuki dandose vuelta.

Se encontró a una joven de cabellos castaños muy claros y ojos rojos, vestía el uniforme del colegio.

- Con solo entregar tu solicitud, basta...pero, tú eres una persona interesante, Sasaki...Y por eso, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.- dijo la joven ignorando el comentario de Yuki- Dentro de dos semanas se hará el ranking femenino. Allí mostraras lo que mostraste hoy, si ganas, serás una regular como nosotras.- dijo ella señalando a unas chicas que venían acercandose.

Una joven tenía los cabellos negros como la noche y ojos rojos...había algo extraño en esos ojos, Yuki no podía decir qué con exactitud, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención. Era acompañada por una joven albina, que llevaba unas clazas laras debajo de la pollera y un sombrero que le ocultaba su cara del sol. Del otro lado de la joven pelinegra, venía una joven de cabellos azules y ojos rubios. Detrás, venía una joven de cabellos rubios palidos y ojos celestes palidos, con una firada más fría que el mismo hielo. Al lado, venía otra joven de cabellos violetas y ojos celestes

-Mi nombre es Yukino Omoide- se presentó la joven que hablaba- Y soy la capitana del equipo femenino.- hizo una pausa, y dirigiendose la las chicas- Formen filas- ordenó

Las chicas le hicieron caso.

-Presentense, por favor.- pidió Yukino amablemente

-Mi nombre esYukioh Seiki-se presentó la joven pelinegra

-Minako Hima, a su servicios-dijo la joven albina con una sonrisa

-Soy Yui Kagami- dijo la joven peliazul- la subcapitana del equipo femenino de tenis-

-Me llaman Lucifer.- dijo con frialdad la joven de cabellos rubios palidos

-Me llamo Haruka Nuigurumi- dijo la joven de cabellos violetas

-Etto...mi nombre es Yuki Sasaki.- dijo algo desconcertada la joven

-Hoy una de nuestras integrantes faltó por causa de una lesion en el último torneo- dijo Yui- Y las otras dos, salieron más temprano por un problema familiar.-

-Esperamos que participes del ranking y lo ganes, pues, sería un gran honor para nosotras, tenerte en el equipo, Sasaki.- dijo Yukino con un gesto de sinceridad

-Eh...por favor, me podrían llamar Yuki.-dijo la joven

-De acuerdo, Yuki.- dijo Yukino-Entonces¿Te veremos dentro de dos semanas, Yuki?- dijo en un tono amigable con una sonrisa

-Cuente con eso¿Yukino?-preguntó Yuki, con lo cual, recibió una respuesta afirmetiva de parte de la capitana

-Muy bien, equipo, rompan filas.- dijo Yukino-Nos vemos mañana, Yuki-

Todas las regulares se fueron. Yuki recordó que tenía que llamar a alguien y se fue como alma que lleva el demonio.

* * *

Ya una vez en casa, en la habitación de Yuki, una habitacion de color verde lima con escritorio de madera pintada de verde trebol con cortinas en la ventana verde mar y una cama con acolchado verde manzana, entre otras cosas, se encontraba Yuki acostada en su cama que, mirando al techo, estaba hablando por telefono. Al lado de la cama y su husped había una enorme colección de animales de peluche. 

-¿Cuándo vendrás?-preguntó la joven

-Y dentro de15 días¿Por?-contestó la joven

-Es que dentro de dos semanas, se hace el ranking del equipo femenino de tenis.-dijo Yuki- Pensé que podrías estar, así participabamos las dos.-

-Buena idea, pero...-

-Odio los peros...- protestó Yuki

-Pero le quiero dar una sorpresa a mi queridisimo primo.- dijo la otra joven

-Awww...quiero que vengas, creo que dos sorpresas en una sola semana estaría mejor...- se quejó Yuki

-Lo siento, pero así lo decidieron mis padres...-

-Ah...bueno, entonces, tendrá que esperar u.u...-

-¿Cómo va la relacion con Tu hermano?-

-Hmm...-

-¿Hmm qué?-

-Hmm...bien-

-Segura?-

-Muy segura-

-Mas te valia...-

-Escucha...cuando veas a Eiji-kun, por nada, nada, nada en el mundo, le digas que yo tengo un hermano.-

-¿Por?-

-Porque no lo sabe!-

-Ah...ok, no se lo diré -

-Tengo que ir a cenar...-

-Ok, nos hablamos -

-Sip-

-konbanwa-

-konbanwa-

Yuki cortó y bajo a cenar.

* * *

Pasó una semana y seis días, Yuki había comenzado a entrenar, aunque seguía haciendo sus actividades de siempre. No le había costado mucho integrarse, pronto se había hecho amiga de muchas personas en la Seigaku, especialmente de los regulares del club de tenis masculino. Ella, por más que tenía muchas cosas por hacer aún así iba a natación, iba a canto, a musica y tenía tiempo para dibujar. 

Esa tarde, decidió no entrenar, porque estaba cansada por hacer todo lo que hizo durante esos 13 días. Estaba con una malla verde en la pileta del colegio, descansando. tranquilamente.

-Hola!-dijo una voz que la hizo saltar del susto- ¿Te asuste?-

-¿Tu que crees?-dijo Yuki con el corazón a mil por hora

-Jeje...gomen ne-se disculpó

-No importa- dijo Yuki ya más tranquila y se volteó a ver quien era- ah, hola Minako-chan-

-Hola Yuki-chan -

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a descansar un poco.-

-Yo igual-

-...Dime¿Qué haces en además de jugar tenis?-

-Ehm...pues natacion, canto, dibujo, tocó instrumentos, entreno a Sakuno...-

-Ah, pues yo hago natación, basquet, futobol, handball, ...y muchos deportes más -

-Valla yo no hago ni la mitad y estoy muerta...- dijo Yuki sorprendida

-Jeje, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada - dijo Minako

-Mañana es el ranking...-

-Sip, por eso estuve practicando el doble...sabes, todas tenemos buenas expectativas sobre tí, excepto Mikano. -

-La chica lesionada?-

-Sip -

-...-

-...-

-Tengo una pregunta...-

-Adelante-

-¿Por qué llaman a la chica rubia Lucifer?-

-Su caracter, su forma de ser...su comportamiento...todo en ella se parece a un demonio, aunque tiene buen corazon, pero MUY en el fondo.- dijo ella- Además la llamamos así por su nombre.-

-Por su nombre?-

- No puedo decirtelo porque me matará, literalmente...pero creo que viene de España o Mexico...no, espera...su madre es de España y su padre es de Mexico...o su abuelo es de Argentina y su abuela es de Chile...o su tía es de Urugauay...no lo recuerdo .-

-¿Y por qué Japon?-

-Porque...no lo sé...creo que por el trabajo del padre...pero, lo mejor sería que ella te lo dijera...-

-Tengo otra pregunta.-

-Solo dila y ya-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Yukioh en los ojos?...cuando habla, su mirada parece perdida-

-¿Yukioh-chan? ella es ciega-

-¿Ciega? O.O¿Cómo hace para estudiar y todo eso? O.O-

-Hay profesores especializodos. Ella no estudia con los demás,solo viene a Seigaku para jugar tenis-

-Solo viene por eso? O.O-

-Sip, le gusta jugar al tenis, y es una muy buena jugadora...además ella asistió a la Seigaku desde primer grado...es muy terca y quiere seguir viniendo aquí solo por sus amigos y el tenis...-

-¿Cómo le hace para jugar tan bien como dices?-

-No siempre fue ciega...desde chica, cuando podía ver, Yukioh-chan jugaba al tenis y no lo dejo de jugar luego de que perdiera la vista-

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-

-Solo ella te lo puede decir-

-Mala-

-¿Sabes? en los torneos, siempre los contrincantes la subestiman, por eso terminan mordiendo el polvo-

-¿Van a los torneos?-

-Hai...quizás no los ganemos, pero siempre vamos...-

-¿Juegan por diversión?-

-Y para conocer personas-

-Hace mucho que no conocía gente que jugara solo por diversión y para conocer personas-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?-

-Hace unos cinco años...estaba en Italia y conocí a una chica que amaba el deporte y lo jugaba por diversión.-

-¿Quién era?-

-Miyure, la prima tercera de Eiji-kun...cuando me enteré de que era la prima de Eiji, casi me internan en el hospital por un ahogamiento con una porción de pizza.-

-jajajajaja...eres graciosa Yuki-

-Quizás...no lo sé.-

-Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, antes que nos arrugemos-

-Demasiado tarde...- dijo Yuki mirando sus manos

-jajajaja XD-

-jajajaja XD-

Y ahí fue el comienzo de una amistad.

fin del cap 3

Yuki-chan tiene un hermano...¿Quién sera? supongo que ya lo saben u.u

Como se darán cuenta, le pondré protagonismo al club de tenis femenino

Millones de gracias por los reviews n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: "La amistades del ranking" u.u

Yuki se levantó con buen animo aquel día, quizás sea porque era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo era un tipico paisaje de cuento de hadas (N/A: ¬¬U). La joven tomó una ducha, se cambió, desayuno y se fue en dirección a la Seishun Gakuen.

En el camino, ella se encontró con Eiji Kikumaru.

-Ohaiyo yaa!(4) - saludó el pelirojo con felicidad

-Ohaiyo yaa, Eiji-kun! - saludó Yuki igual de contenta- o genki desu ka? (5)-

-ogenkidesu (6) - contestó el joven- y tú?-

-Igual -contestó el joven-Hoy tienes el ranking ¿no?-

-Sip, es hoy - contestó Yuki-espero que me vaya bien...-

-Conociendote, seguro que sí-

-Vaya uno a saber -

-estoy seguro que lo ganarás -

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo para ambos, mientras, ambos jóvenes caminaban.

-ha pasado tiempo...- comentó Yuki-Desde la última vez que nos vimos...-

-Hai...- dijo el pelirojo fuera de sí- Desde entonces, has cambiado mucho...-

-¿Lo crees? Yo creo que sigo siendo la misma mocosa de siempre, que solo le interesaba estar con sus mejores amigos y jugar tenis.-

-No creo, sé que tu has cambiado mucho-contradijo el pelirojo sinceramente- eres mucho mejor jugadora que antes en el tenis, no eres tan distraida como antes...-

-Tu crees?-

-Hai- dijo el pelirojo-

El silencio incomodo reinó entre los dos jóvenes. Pero el sufrimiento de los jóvenes terminó cuando se encontraron con los demás regulares del club de tenis masculino. Ambos se acercaron corriendo, saludaron a los jóvenes y continuaron el camino hacia la escuela de tenis.

Yuki se había vuelto muy amiga de todos ellos, incluso, se había vuelto amiga de Mamushi, cosa que fue un verdadero milagro, ya que Mamushi no solía hablar con nadie, pero, al igual que con los otros titulares, Yuki le había caido bien al chico serpiente y tenía una extraña relación con Kunimitsu Tezuka. Pero, por más que Yuki intentará, jamás podría hacer que el principe del tenis, dijera algo más que: "hn"; "supongo"; "aun te falta mucho" o "como sea"... cosa que hacia que la joven tenista se volviera más que loca e impaciente.

Volviendo a la historia, la joven de ojos color avellanas, saludó a sus amigos, y caminó con ellos el último tramo hacia la escuela.

Pero, antes de que entrara, vio a una joven de cabellos negros, piel tostada y ojos naranjas que la miraba con enojo y retandola.. Sin darle importancia, Yuki entró a la Seigaku.

* * *

Un rato después, Yuki estaba con su uniforme verde, el que usaba para jugar al tenis (N/A: si ese de color "verde hoja de árbol" ). Le había tocado estar en el bloque B, junto con las titulares Yukioh y Mikano, quien era la chica que la había mirado mal al entrar a la secundaria. 

Los primeros partidos, había jugado bien y había ganado. Ahora se estaba preparando para jugar contra Yukioh.

La joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, llevaba un uniforme parecido al de ella, pero negro y azul, con las muñequeras negras.

Le tocaba servir a Yukioh. La joven cerró los ojos, se posicionó mirando a Yuki. Tadrdó unos minutos en sacar, pero cuando lo hizo, Yuki tuvo que pisar a fondo el acelerador para ir a 100km/h si no quería perder de entrada. A duras penas, Yuki pudo devolver el servicio.

El partido siguió sin acontesimiento alguno.

-He de admitirlo, Yukioh, juegas muy bien.- le comentó Yuki a los cinco minutos de que Yukioh le anotó un punto- Parece que yo soy la que esta fuera de forma, en comparación tuya...-dijo entrecortadamente devolviendole el tiro.

-Arigato- dijo la joven con una mirada extraña tirando hacia uno de lo extremos de la cancha- Tu también juegas bien.-

-¿Bromeas? Tu ni siquiera te has movido del lugar y yo ya he corrido como veinte veces de un lado al otro!-dijo corriendo y devolviendo el tiro

-Jeje...desde que tengo memoria juego al tenis-

-Wow...yo desde los6 años.- dijo mandandole un tiro bajo.

-Un año antes del peor suceso de mi vida...- dijo la joven corriendo recién cuando escuchó el primer rebote del esferico amarillo patito y devolviendole el tiro

-¿doushite?(9)- preguntó devolviendole la pelota, esta vez una muy alta.

-Porque a esa edad...- comenzó a decir la joven mientras comenzaba a correr hacia atrás rapido, pero con cuidado- a esa edad yo...- saltó y golpeó la pelota- comencé a perder la vista.- agregó aterrizando

-Ee? (10)- dijo más que sorprendida Yuki, olvidandose que estaba en un partido-Minako me contó un poco de eso, pero aún no lo creo¿Cómo le haces para jugar tan bien? O.O-

(N/A: Atención: lo que viene acontinuacion es algo, pura y exclusivamente de mi invención, no sé si existe de verdad, así que solo amoldense a como es la historia de este fic... no se preocupen, no aparecerá nada de magia ni unicornios y caballos alados u.u)

-Jeje...no perdí la vista del todo, al menos, no por ahora - dijo la joven sirviendo- A los seis años comenzó a manifestarse en mí, una perdida de visión. Cada vez, veía menos, más borroso o solo distinguía unas figuras y otras no...-Yuki le devolvió el saque-con el tiempo, comencé a vivir en un mundo de oscuridad, en donde solo notaba algunas clases de figuras,-Yukioh tiró de nuevo- pero solo eran siluetas o sombras...ya no hay nada que vea de color, solo veo oscuridad y contornos de figuras moviendose en la oscuridad infinita.-

-O.O...pues que suerte, si pudieras ver, ahora te estarías retorciendo de la risa por la cara de sorpresa que tengo-comentó Yuki

-Jaja...entonces, es una lastima-dijo la joven recibiendo el tiró del Yuki- Pero, el único color que puedo ver es el blanco...no lo veo como blanco, sino que lo veo como un negro claro...es dificil de explicar cuando has vivido por ocho años así y atenta con empeorar.-Yuki le devolvió el tiro- Pero ahora, que lo sabes, prometeme algo-

- ¿nani?-dijo Yuki viendo como Yukioh le mandaba una pelota dificil

-Que nunca me dejaras ganar porque tengo un defecto en los ojos.-

-No hace falta que digas eso, lo sé a la perfección.-aseguró Yuki tirando de nuevo- Pero ¿Cómo puedes jugar un partido?-

-Es facil, mis demás sentidos se desarrollaron y por eso, puedo escuchar como tiras la pelota, el modo en que la tiras y hacia donde la tiras.- contestó Yukioh- Cuando me viste por primera vez, Minako, me estaba guiando, siempre lo hace cuando no tengo a Kaze Mienai (11).-

-Kaze Mienai?- preguntó Yuki devolviendole un tiro de Yukioh

-Mi perra guia - contestó Yukioh y le tiró una demasiada alta.

-Ah...- Yuki vio la pelota y la siguió con la mirada...la pelota cayó fuera de la cancha

-Out- dijo el arbitro- 15 -30-

-Minako ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la niñez.- contó Yukioh- Es mi mejor amiga, y una de las pocas personas ajenas a mi familia que me han ayudado-

-Vaya... y yo que creí que mi vida de peregrinaje era un infierno- dijo Yuki- Desde los ocho años vivo viajando de país en país. He conocido a muchas personas, pero ahora mi familia se ha tomado un descanso y volvimos a aquí, a mi tierra natal .-

-Eres afortunada-

El juego siguió, al final, terminó ganando Yukioh por una diferencia más o menos grande.

-Buen juego, y te aclaro que ganaste porque eres mejor que yo, no porque te dejé ganar.- dijo Yuki dandole la mano.

-Jeje...te creo - dijo Yukioh- Aunque no has jugado a tu nivel verdadero.-

-Es que aún no sé cuál es mi verdadero nivel u.u-

-Jaja...¿Sabes?Eres una persona muy graciosa.-le comentó

* * *

-¿Perdiste contra Seiki-sempai?-preguntó Sakuno mientras estaban almorzando 

-Sip, pero estoy contenta - contestó Yuki- Yukioh-chan me ha caido muy bien y juega super bien.-

-Oí que a esa chica la llaman "Hikari Mienai", la luz invisible- les contó Tomoka

Yuki se había vuelto amiga de aquellas dos jóvenes que estaban locas por el principe del tenis (N/A: lo sé, se esta haciendo amiga de todo el mundo...me recuerda a un personaje de un anime, pero no sé que personaje de no sé qué anime x.X), solo que una lo demostraba abiertamente, y la otra era más reservada y no lo mostraba directamente.

-Debe ser porque es una persona muy bondadosa, muy buena, muy dulce y todo los adjetivos calificativos que se "relacionan" con lo que es bueno, con lo que la Luz...- razonó Yuki en voz alta- E invisible por su vista, que es, en cierto modo "invisible" o alguna cosa por el estilo.-

- La llaman Hikari Mienai, por su tecnica especial.- informó una voz femenina que hizo que las presentes saltaran del susto

-Minako-chan¿A caso no sabes que me pudistes haber dado un infarto? ò.ó- gritó histericamente Yuki, pareciendose mucho a Tomoka en la manera de gritar

-Jeje...gomen ne - se disculpó

-Hablanos sobre la tecnica de Seiki-sempai, por favor- pidió Sakuno interesa

-Claro -aceptó Minako sentandose- Su tecnica se llama Luz invisible porque, golpea a la pelota con cierta fuerza, dandole una velocidad increible, convirtiendo a la pelota en un rayo de luz amarilo casi invisible a los ojos humanos. Es un tiro muy potente que te asegura un tanto, ya que es muy dificil devolverlo.-explicó Minako (N/A: lo que Minako-chan acaba de explicar no a sido nada más y nada menos que sacado de mi imaginación)

Las jóvenes estuvieron hablando por un rato, las que más hablaban eran Tomka y Minako, Yuki estaba perdida en su proximo encuentro con un reglugar, que sería uno de los últimos partidos suyos del ranking, y Sakuno no hablaba mucho.

En ese momento llegó Mikano.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien nos ha traido la basura.- dijo con arrogancia Mikano- Si es Sasaki.-

-Llamame Yuki! Yuki, no Sasaki!ò.ó - se quejó la aludida

-Como sea, Sasaki, preparate a perder, porque tu perderas contra mí, niñita- dijo Mikano

-No soy una niñita! ò.ó...Tu serás la que perderás! Ò.Ó...y LLAMAME YUKI!- gritó Yuki molesta

Fin del cap 4

(4) el "hola" amistoso

(5) ¿Cómo estas?

(6) bien/estoy bien

(7) ¿Qué?

(8) Nada, nada

(9) ¿Porqué?

(10) Es como qué? o ¿QUÉ?

(11) es un nombre que arme a partir de los terminos Viento (Kaze) e invisible (Mienai)..hice lo mismo para el "apodo" de Yukioh, solo que con Hikari (Luz)


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: "Las peleas del ranking"

Tuvieron que agarrar a Yuki entre Tomoka, Sakuno, Minako y otra chica que pasaba por allí, para que no salga en carrera de persecución y cumpla su plan de Mikanocidio (N/Tomo-chan: esa palabra ni siquiera existe, TomoYuki -.-UUUUuuu). Cuando Yuki se logró calmar un poco, ya era hora de otro partido de ella.

Durante el resto del ranking femenino, Yuki se comportó como un mounstruo, no tenía piedad por nada, ni por nadie. Estaba esperando con ansias el partido entre ella y Mikano, por eso, quería que todo lo demás pasara rápido, no como antes, que ella había estado disfrutando cada partido.

Cuando a ella tuvo un momento libre, para descansar, sonó su celular.

-Moshi, moshi (12)- dijo en un susurro  
- Yuki? soy yo, Miyure- dijo la voz del otro lado del telefono  
-Ah! Ohaiyo yaa, Miyure - respondió Yuki- ¿Dónde estas?-  
-En el aeropuerto.- contestó la joven- Como van las cosas en el ranking.-  
-Bien, solo que quiero matar a alguien, pero bien .-  
-Dejame adivinar: alguien te hizo enojar-  
-Sip òó- dijo la joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos avellanas  
-Jeje...nunca cambias U- comentó la joven- Escucha-  
-Hai...-  
-Estaré llegando a Japón al anochecer, ya mandé mi solicitud a Seigaku hace unas semanas, solo necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche...-  
-¿Y la casa de tu primo? ¬¬ -  
-Es que él no se tiene que enterar hasta mañana en la mañana, tu sabes como me gustan las sorpresas en la mañana.-  
-Hai, lo sé ¬¬ -contestó la joven- Le enviaré un mensaje a mis padres, diciendo que tu te quedaras por esta noche.-  
-Arigato -  
- nandemonai (13) ¬¬-  
- bye -  
- bye ¬¬ -

Yuki cortó el telfono y siguió obsevando el partido del bloque B, al terminar ese, le tocaría jugar contra Mikano.

- Apurense...Kusso!(14)- murmuró Yuki molesta  
- Se nota que estas impaciente.- comentó Tomoka  
- ¬¬...AH! CUANDO TERMINARAN! x.x -dijo una Minako igual de impaciente  
- Entiendo que yo este impaciente, pero ¿Kimi(15)?-preguntó Yuki  
- Es que la odio, es una plaga que no debe ser expandida ñ.ñU- contestó Minako

En eso, pasan dos chicas, gemelas con la campera de regular del club femenino de tenis (N/A: es igual que la de los chicos, pero no se me ocurría como poner para diferenciarla U).

-Hola Hima-sempai- saludaron a coro las dos jóvenes de cabellos naranjas y una ojos celestes y otra, de ojos verdes  
-Hola, gemelas Yukimura - saludó Minako  
-Tu debes ser Yuki Sasaki ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó una de ellas  
-Sip, soy yo , pero llamenme Yuki- dijo la eludida  
- Dôzo yoroshiku soy Haruna Yukimura- dijo la joven de ojos celestes.  
-To watashi wa Natsuki Yukimura.(16)- dijo la de ojos verdes  
- Kochirakoso.- dijo Yuki  
-Te desamos lo mejor para este partido - desearon las dos gemeleas  
-Arigato gozaimazu - dijo Yuki  
-Matta ne!(17)- dijeron las dos gemelas y se fueron  
-Dejame adivinar: juegan dobles- dijo Yuki  
-No, sencillos ¬¬- dijo con sarcasmo Minako

El momento llegó, ella fue a la cancha y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Mikano, quien hizo lo mismo.

El servicio era para Yuki, quien aprovechó y sirvió con fuerza, pero Mikano se lo delovió con facilidad. Así comenzó el juego, ninguna de las dos se rendía con facilidad y se enojaban cuando la contraria hacia un punto y festejaban cuando ellas hacían el tanto.

El partido iba cuatro games a cuatro. La que ganara el siguiente game, ganaba el set y el match.

Yuki sacó y Mikano le devolvió el saque. La cosa siguió reñida por un tiempo, hasta que Minako le tiró el esferico amarillo patito a una de las esquinas de la cancha. Yuki no alcanzaría si corría, así que optó por mostrar sus estilo, saltó para atras e hizo equilibrio con la mano derecha mientras devolvía el tiro con una potencia casi increible, anotando así, un punto.

Al pararse comenzó a festejar su ventaja.

-Tira Ya!-ordenó Mikano

-Enseguida, señorita perdedora!- dijo Yuki sancando

* * *

A fuera de las canchas, los titulares del equipo masculino estaban observando el partido.

-Yuki esta molesta.-observó Syusuke

El juego siguió con normalidad, y a los cinco minutos, Yuki anotó de nuevo.

-30-0, ventaja para Sasaki- dijo el arbitro

-Yuki!- corrigió ella mientras saltaba.

Yuki volvió a sacar. El juego continuó con normalidad. A los diez minutos, Mikano logró confundir a Yuki y pudo anotar un tanto a su favor.

-30-15.- anunció el arbitro

-¿Qué te pareció eso? shoujo midori (18)-dijo Mikano con aires de superioridad

-¡Gran cosa!-dijo con sarcasmo Yuki- Yo sigo ganando ¬¬-

-Saca, baka ¬¬ -

El juego siguió con su curso, muchas personas se habían acercado a ver. Yuki decidió que ya se dejaría de juegos. Comenzó a atacar de verdad, y no paró hasta hacer un tanto

-40-15, ventaja para Sasaki-anunció el arbitro

-JA! uno más y te gano!-dijo Yuki de una forma un tanto infantil

* * *

-Juga bien, pero no veo el por qué tenga que demostrar la mayoría de sus habilidades.- dijo Syusuke  
-Es que tiene ganas de ganar, no piensa perder.- dijo Eiji casi pegado a la reja- Al parecer esta muy concentrada en su juego. Demo...-  
-Cuando no tiene por qué festejar así u.u-dijo Momoshiro- Parece una niña de seis años.-  
-No te voy a negar que eso es cierto, Momo u.uU- secundó Oishi  
-Miren! anotó otro punto!- dijo Eiji, quien permanecía ajeno a la conversación de sus compañeros.-

* * *

A la tarde, mientras Yuki estaba por dar los pasos que la sacarían de la Seigaku por ese día, ella vio a personas que le parecieron conocidas, al acercarse, pudo visualizar el cabello puntiagudo de Momoshiro, el cuerpo alto, perteneciente a Sadasharu, el pequeño reflejo de los lentes de Kunimitsu, unas siluetas que se asemejaban a los cuerpos de Eiji, Syusuke, Kawamura, Oishi y Mamushi. También pudo notar las pequeñas figuras de Tomoka y Sakuno (N/A: No es que Yuki sea tan alta, pero, recuerden que la chica va a 2º año de secundaria).

Y no solo eso, también pudo notar, del otro lado del portón, a Minako y Yukioh.

Yuki sonrió y fue corriendo hacia ellos y abrazó a Eiji, mientras la nueva titular reía de felicidad.

Los regulares del equipo de tenis, Tomoka y Sakuno y, Minako y Yukioh sorieron, rieron, y la despeinaon (N/A:Con las excepciones de siempre...obvio ¬¬)

Seguramente, ese sería un día inolvidable para Yuki

Fin del cap 5

(12) el "hola telefonico" Es como decir "Hola, diga"

(13) No es nada/ Facil (en esta ocasión es "no es nada")

(14) una maldición, un insulto (mier...coles U T-chan: ¬¬)

(15) Tú

(16) Y yo soy Natsuki Yukimura

(17) Hasta luego!

(18) niña verde (¬¬)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "Una chica peligrosa ô.o"

Yuki llegó a su casa a las siete de la noche (N/A: sumen contratiempo del festejo que le dieron sus amigos, más que vive lejos)

-Tadaima!(19)- anunció Yuki

Por un momento, Yuki se preguntó que hacían aquellas maletas en la entrada, pero lo desifró minutos luego, cuando una joven, de cabellos rojos rizados, ojos verdes y piel blanca se le abalanzó la tiraó al suelo.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!-alcanzó a gritar  
-konbanwa (20)...tomodachi(21) òó-dijo enojada la joven apuntó de pegarle a Yuki-¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?-  
-Es que mis amigos me felicitaron por haberme convertido en titular n.nU...realmente lo siento Miyure  
-Ah...-luego de unos minutos de silencio-TE FELICITO! nOn- y se puso a saltar sobre Yuki  
-...x.X...Miyu...re...-chan...podrías...dejar...de saltar... sobre mi... cuerpo... me... ax... fic... cio... x.X-dijo Yuki antes de caer inconsiente.  
-eh?-preguntó Miyure dejando de saltar y nota lo que le hizo a su amiga- YUKI! T-T-

Minutos luego, Yuki estaba acostada en un sillón con una bolsa de hielo en el estomago y cara de .z.x

-De verdad lo siento, Yuki-chan- se disculpó Miyure  
-No te preocupes, Miyu-chan, pero, para la próxima ten más cuidado.- dijo Yuki intentando tranquilizar a su amiga menor.

En eso suena el telefono.

-Alcanzamelo.- pidió Yuki. Luego de que Miyure hubiera cumplido lo que le pidió- Moshi, moshi-dijo con dificultad  
-¿Yuki-chan¿Eres tú? suenas cansada.- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado  
- Eiji-kun?- preguntó la joven, Miyure hizo señas de "no le digas que estoy"- Es que mientras venía, tropecé, me caí y como una veintena de perros corrió sobre mí .- Miyure le hizo señas de "considerate muerta"- Al parecer, perseguían a algo, creo que un gato u.u-  
-Ah...debió doler mucho n.nU-  
-No te imaginas T-T - dijo Yuki- Demo... ¿Para qué llamaste?-  
-Es que quería felicitarte porque te hayas convertido en una titular del equipo de tenis.- dijo él joven en murmullo  
-...eres muy tierno - dijo Yuki con el corazón enternecido y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- sinceramente, no sé que decirte...-  
-...-  
-¿Estas ahí?-  
-Eh? sí, sí.- dijo é joven pelirojo  
-Solo quería decirte, que me alegra mucho tenerte como amigo, no sabes cuan especial eres para mí...- dijo Yuki muy sonrojada  
-¿En serio?-dijo el joven, luego de que se oyera como el telefono se amagaba en caerse- Kimi...tambien...-  
-...- Yuki abrió los ojos- ¿Lo dices en serio?-  
-Claro¿Cómo te voy a mentir?- preguntó el joven algo ofendido, pero en tono divertido  
-Jejeje...lo siento, es que estoy medio cansada u.uU- se disculpó Yuki  
-No te preocupes û.u- dijo el joven-...Bueno...nos vemos mañana.-  
-Que duermas bien...- deseó Yuki  
-Igualmente- dijo el joven ojiazul

Ambos cortaron

-¿Y bien¿Tienes algo que confesarle a la prima de la persona que "te alegra mucho tenerlo como amigo "?- preguntó imitando su voz  
-eh? O/O...lie, lie-  
-¿Segura? Ô.Ó - preguntó Miyure  
-Segura u/u-  
-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ô.ó-  
-Por nada! ñ.ñU-  
-¬¬...me escondes algo!-  
-Yo? no¿cómo le escondería algo a mi mejor amiga?-  
-¬¬-  
-Ah!...Miyu-chan¿Cómo haras para sorprender a Eiji-kun?-dijo cambiando de tema  
-O.O...no lo había pensado.-

Yuki sae cae, al estilo anime, del sillon.

* * *

El día siguiente, en la Seigaku, mientras los del club de tenis (femenino y masculino) tenían practica, Miyure hizo acto de presencia. Lucía un traje parecio al de Yuki, solo que violeta uva. 

-Oh, genial...- murmuró Yuki, quien estaba en su primer entrenamiento como titular.- Ahora que quieres? ¬¬ -  
-Permiso, capitana, chicas del club de tenis femenino, pero me llevaré prestada a Yuki unos momentos - dijo la joven  
- Por amor a Dios, digan que no.- suplicó Yuki  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Haruka  
-Oh! Vamos, tienes que decirselos alguna vez!-dijo Miyure  
-¿Decirles qué?- preguntó Haruna metiendose el la conversación  
-No quiero¿Qué pensarán ellos cuando lo sepan?-rogó Yuki  
-Callate, Yuki, te recuerdo que le prometiste algo a tu hermano y tienes que cumplirlo.- dijo Miyure arrastrandola  
-Espera!-dijo Yukino-¿Tienes un hermano?-  
-Sip, él es uno de los titulares del equipo masculino-contestó Miyure. Yuki se dio un auto golpe en la cabeza  
-¿De que hablamos ayer, shoujo murasaki (23)?- dijo Yuki con cara "te mataré"  
-Ôo...jejeje u/u lo olvidé u/u- dijo Miyure soltando a Yuki  
-Ahora tendré que explicarles todo.- dijo Yuki con resignación  
-Más te vale, Yuki-chan.- dijo Minako  
-¿Por qué a mí?-

Yuki comenzó a explicar lo que soltó Miyure.

-Por esa razón, no tienen que decirselo a nadie y ni siquieraentre ustedes¿Entendido?- dijo Yuki finalizando su charla  
-Hai!- dijeron todas algo sorprendidas  
-¡No puedo creer que seas la hermana menor de...!- comenzó a gritar Haruna, pero se vio interrumpida, porque Natsuki, Minako, Yui y Yuki  
-Silencio! òó- dijo Yuki enojada  
-Demo...(24)-comenzó a decir Yukino- Ahora que lo mencionas, no te pareces mucho a él-  
-Sí, lo sé, es que no quiero levantar sospechas...6.6 -dijo Yuki  
-Por cierto¿Quién es el primo de Miyure?-preguntó Yui  
-Jejeje...pues...Eiji-kun-dijo Miyure con aires malignos-Por cierto Yuki-chan, te daré cinco minutos para que les digas, porque yo quiero que mi primo se entere ahora que su dulce y linda prima esta aquí -  
-Hai...u.u-

* * *

-Quiero desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.-dijo Yuki  
-Lie!(25)Yo no te dejaré-dijo Miyure-Ahora, VE!- dijo empujandola 

Yuki se acercó a la cancha del equipo masculino de tennis. Tenía tanto miedo, que estaba temblando como gelatina.

-"concentrate, respira porfundo, no pienses en lo que pueden llegar a decirter y con mucha firmeza y desición ve y diles quien eres en realidad, Yuki".- dijo ella misma para darse animos.

Entró y fue directo a donde estaban los titulares.

-¿Pue...puedo hablar... con ustedes?... es... sobre algo importante...- dijo dudosa Yuki.  
-Claro, estamos esperando a que venga Sumire-sensei, al parecer, tiene algo importante que decirnos, ella también.- dijo Eiji.

En pocos segundos, todos los demás titulares estaban esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Pues...yo quería decirles...que- dijo timidamente- que... yo...que...-cerró los ojos, tomó aire y dijo- quería decirles que yo soy...-  
-EIJI!-dijo histericamente Miyure entrando en escena, corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio. En sus labios llevaba una sonrisa de pura maldad.  
-Oh, no.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el pelirojo antes de que estuviera en el piso con Miyure sobre él.  
-¿Me extrañaste primo?- dijo con malicia mientras se sentaba sobre él.  
-La verdad, no.- dijo Eiji comenzando a axficciarse  
-Lastima, porque yo sí n.n- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuki bajó la cabeza y observó el reloj. Su cara se lleno de sorpresa. Aun faltabandos minuto para que Miyure apareciera. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Miyure guiñandole un ojo.

-Miyure.chan!-dijo con felicidad fingida Yuki.-Primero, Quitate de encima de Eiji-kun¿No vez que lo estas dejando sin aire?-  
-Eh? n.n...no lo había notado n.n-

Caida de anime por parte de todos, con sus debidas excepciones.

-Pues quitate de encima que lo matarás!- gritó Yuki  
-Ok, ya entendí ù.ú-dijo Miyure levantandose  
-Segundo¿Qué haces aquí, amiga del alma?.- dijo volviendo a fingir felicidad y abrazando a Miyure.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aún faltaban dos minutos!- murmuró en voz muy baja  
-Pues para ayudarte, a ese paso, todo el mundo se iba a enterar de eso.- murmuró Miyure  
-Yo no iba a gritar- se defendió.  
-Te conozco y sé que lo ibas a hacer.- dijo con firmeza

Miyure se separó de su amiga.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? No era que estabas en Rusia?- mintió Miyure  
-No¿A caso no recibiste la carta que te mande la última vez?- mintió Yuki- Te dije que volvería a Japon y eso que te la mande hace mucho.-  
-Ah, tu sabes como es el correroAlgunas veces las cartas se pierden!.- dijo Miyure  
-¿Ustedes...se conocen?-preguntó Eiji, recuperando todo el oxigeno que su prima le había hecho perder.  
-Hai, nos conocimos cuando Yuki estaba en Italia n.n- dijo Miyure con una sonrisa- Ah, por cierto, mucho gusto, soy Miyure Miura, prima segunda de Eiji n.n-  
-Es un placer conocerte, Miura.- dijo cortesmente Syusuke- Por cierto, Yuki-chan ¿No nos ibas a decirnoa algo?-  
-EH? Ah!...es que me olvidé.- dijo sacando la lengua y con una mano en la cabeza.- Bueno, me tengo que ir n.n...tengo una practica a la que debo asistir n.n-

En dos segundos, ya había desaparecido.

-¿Por que no se los dijiste?- preguntó saltando de un árbol Minako  
-KYA!- gritó Yuki-Minako! deja de hacer eso!-  
-No me respondiste.-  
-Ah...es porque no pude...Miyure me salvo de haberlo gritado a todo el mundo...además, no podía hacerlo, me dio mucho miedo u.u-dijo Yuki  
-Pero si son tus amigos, ellos sabrán entenderte...-  
-Mejor dejalo¿sí, no quiero hablar de eso y será mejor que todas sigamos con las practicas.- dijo Yuki dandose vuelta y llendo hacia las canchas del equipo femenino.

* * *

Una vez allí, vieron a una mujer de apariencia joven, de ojos azules y cabellos negros, vestía un conjunto deportivo azul. 

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ran Misuyare, soy la ayudante de la entrenadora Sumire Ryusaki.- dijo dirigiendose a Yuki y Miyure, que había aparecido como por arte de magia  
-Soy Miyure Miura, es un placer conocerla.- dijo Miyure- Soy nueva y deseo entrar al club femenino de tenis n.n-  
-Buenos días, soy...-comenzó a hablar Yuki  
-Yuki Sasaki.- interrumpió la entrenadora.- Eres una de las nuevas titulares del equipo, te felicito.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Hable con la tienda de deportes y dijo que ya tenedrían tu uniforme para hoy en la tarde.-  
-Hai, arigato.- dijo Yuki.  
-Muy bien, sigamos con la practica.- dijo Yukimura.  
-Hai!- fue lo único que dijeron las titulares.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Japón.  
Una joven de cabellos negros con reflejos violetas y ojos gatunos negros, bajó del avión que venía de Grecia. Había llamado a sus familiares de Japón antes de partir de allí. Supuestamente, ella había quedado en que ella misma iba a ir hasta el templo, en donde estaba sus tios, su prima y su primo segundo. Así que se puso en marcha hacia allí. 

Fin del cap 6

(19) Volví

(20) buenas noches

(21) amigo/a

(22) buenas noches/ que duermas bien

(23) chica violeta

(24) Pero

(25) no


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:** _"problemas. soluciones y más problemas!"_

La mañana había transcurrido con total normalidad. Al llegar el almuerzo, Yuki no tó que faltaban algunas personas cuando se sentó en la mesa con Minako, Yui, Haruka y Miyure.

-¿Y las Haruna y Natsuki?-preguntó

-No lo sé.- contestó Yui

-La última vez que las vi, estaban yendo a la dirección.-comentó Minako-Y eso que ellas nunca hacen nada malo.-

-¿Crees que sea por...?-preguntó Haruka  
-Es lo más probable.-contestó Yui- Últimamente, se les ha hecho costumbre irse por eso.-

-¿Irse por qué?- preguntó Miyure

-Últimamente, ambas han tenido que abandonar la Seigaku horas antes de la salida y los entrenamientos, por razones familiares-informó Yui

-Si lo he notado, demo...¿tan graves son aquellas razones como para que ellas salgan de la escuela.?- preguntó Yuki

-Haruna y Natsuki son las únicas hijas en la familia.- informó Minako- Sus padres estan divorciados y viven con su madre. últimamente, ella ha caido enferma. Al principio no era nada grave y ellas podían asistir a clases. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su madre enfermaba más y tuvo un pico de presión que la tuvieron que transladar de inmediato al hospital. Desde entonces, ellas salen del colegio más temprano, cada vez que su madre sufre una recaída.-

-Uh...no sabía que pasaran por tanto.- comentó Miyure

-Lo sé...pero existe la posibilidad que se vayan a otro país, en donde la enfermedad de su madre sea mejor atendida.-dijo Yui

-¿Qué enfermedad tiene?- preguntó Yuki

-No lo sé.- contestaron Minako, Haruka y Yui

-Ok -.-...¿Y Lucifer?- preguntó Yuki

-Ah...ella esta practicando.- contestó sin interés Minako

-ah...¿y la capitana?-

-...Debe estar encargandose de algunas cosas sobre el equipo.-dijo Yui- Lo más probable es que este al tanto de la situacion por la que estamos pasando...y si las gemelas Yukimura llegan a irse, tendremos que hacer un mini-torneo para ver quienes serán las nuevas titulares.-

-ya veo.-

En eso suena el telefono celular de Yuki.

-Moshi moshi.- dijo ella

-Yuki.- dijo una voz del otro lado del telefono que hizo que a Yuki se le helara la piel.

-Ju...Jun...Juna.- dijo Yuki tartamudeando-¿Que...qué quieres?-

-Pues...necesito que me digas donde es que estudian tu y Miyure.- dijo Juna con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Doushite?-

-Pues...digamos que estoy en Japón y tengo que ir a estudiar a algún lado.-

Miyure le arrebató el celular a Yuki

-Juna? Por qué llamas ahora?- preguntó enojada

-¿Por que crees?- dijo la voz de Juna sonando molesta- Estoy aquí en Japón y quiero ir a estudiar con ustedes.-

-Demo...¿doushite? Tu nunca nos has llamado, no nos has enviado alguna postal en nuestro cumpleaños o en navidad, no nos has visitado ¿Dinos por qué demonios quieres venir a estudiar con nosotras?

-¿Qué ustedes dos, par de idiotas descerebradas, no son mis amigas?- preguntó como si nada

-Tú nos has hecho morder el polvo literalmente todas las veces que nos hemos visto!-gritó Miyure-¿Y nos consideras tus amigas?-

-Pues...sí- contestó desinteresadamente

-Realmente tú necesitas saber lo que es amistad!- gritó Miyure

Esta vez, Minako fue la que le quitó el celular a Miyure

-Estan estudiando en la Seishun Gakuen, más conocida como la Seigaku.- dijo

-Ok, muchas gracias-

-Por cierto¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Minako

-Soy Juna Echizen.- contestó la joven como si nada

-Ah! eres pariente de Ryoma.-

-Sí, prima segunda¿Acaso conoces a mi primo?-

-No he cruzado palabra con él, pero es del equipo de tenis masculino de Seigaku.-

-¿Va a la Seigaku?- preguntó Juna algo sorprendida

-Hai...-

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la información...-

-Minako Hima.-dijo la joven albina

-Muchas gracias, entonces, por la información, Minako Hima.-dijo Juna y cortó.

Minako puso el telefono en la mesa y miró a su alrededor: Yuki intentaba buscar un lugar donde esconderse, Miyure quería matarla y Yui y Haruka intentaban detenerla.

-Tampoco era para tanto...- murmuró ella.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado y era hora de la actividad de los clubes comenzara. Esto le traería sorpresas para muchos de sus integrantes. 

-Chicas.- llamó Misuyare-sensei-Les tengo dos noticias.-

-Sean cuales sean, diga primero las malas.- pidió Haruka

-Como verán hoy han faltado dos de sus integrantes. Las hermanas Yukimura han abandonado el club de tenis.- dijo con un poco de pesar.

-¿Ee?- gritaron la mayoría de ellas

-Por lo cual, tenemos que conseguir, rapidamente, dos sustitutas.- dijo Misuyare- A partir de mañana, se hará un nuevo ranking y las dos mejores seran las nuevas titulares en este equipo.-

-Demo...¿Por qué a partir de mañana?- preguntó Minako

-Pues, en tres semanas, se hará un torneo al cual fuimos invitadas, junto con el equipo de tenis masculino.-

Hubo musrmullos de aprobación y felicidad entre las chicas.

* * *

-Ahora bien.- dijo Sumire Ryuzaki atrayendo la atencion de todos- El torneo se organizará fuera de la ciudad, en un campo deportivo. No solo se jugará tenis, sino que también, football, baloncesto y handball, entre otros; también habrá competencias de atletismo y natacion. Y eso no es todo. En el torneo mismo, como habrán varias escuelas y varias categorias, no se organizará solo en un día o en dos...el torneo, se organizará en el periodo minimo de tres semanas, y si se llega a las finales, serán cinco semanas.-Ahora había murmullos de cofusion- Por eso mismo...-

* * *

-Todos los participantes, se hospedaran en el hotel que esta en el mismo campo deportivo. El hotel cuenta con comedor, vestuarios, aguas termales y pequeñas canchas para entrenar. También cuenta con un pequeño bosque.-la misma Ran Misuyare parecía entusiasmada con la idea y ni hablar de las chicas.- Por eso mismo, se pide que en el periodo de una semana, entreguen las autorizaciones que se les dará, para así, poder reservar un número especifico de participantes de nuestra escuela.- 

Nadie más prestó atencion a lo que venía después, pues todas ya estaban emocionadas, hablando de lo que llevarían de lo que tenían planeado hacer, ect, ect,ect.

* * *

Luego de aquel anuncio y que las practicas terminaran, Eiji Kikumaru se disponía a ir hacia su casa, cuando notó, a lo lejos a dos personas que estaban discutiendo. Al acercarse cautelosamente, pudo divisar que una de las dos personas era Yuki. 

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que había vuelto?- Yuki estaba enojada, sorprendida, furiosa y un poco atemorizada, pero no lo mostraba en su voz.

-Las noticias viajan rápido,...- comenzó a decir el joven desconocido, llevaba el cabello revuelto, de color azul claro y ojos negros que desafiaban.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar mi apellido.- dijo Yuki enojada- Tu no tienes derecho a pronunciar mi nombre!-

-Más bien creo que es porque aún no les has dicho que ...-

-Tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!-

-Oh, vamos hasta tu hermano sabe que sufriras si no se los dices.-

-¿desde cuando te importa si sufro o no?-

-Desde que yo no soy el que lo causa...- contestó el con una sonrisa llena de malicia- Vamos sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

-Lo sé, pero no lo haré!- gritó Yuki molesta- Y deja ya de molestar.-

-¿O que haras? decirle a tu hermano.-

-Callate!- gritó furiosa

-¿Pasa algo malo, Yuki?-preguntó Eiji acercandose a Yuki y el otro joven

-Er...no no sucede nada malo- dijo Yuki fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Eiji observando al joven de pies a cabeza con una expresión no muy amigable

-Ah!...él...es...-Yuki estaba apunto de decir esas palabras como si estuviera escupiendo acido.

-Mi nombre es Taisho Kitamura- dijo el joven sonriendo

-Eiji Kikumaru.- se presentó Eiji-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-No...además ya me iba.- dijo con esa sonrisa perversa despidiendose

Cuando se aseguraron de que el tal Kitamura se había ido, Eiji miró uno segundos a Yuki, quien solo le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó él

-Nani mo- contestó ella.

-Vamos dimelo.- pidió el joven

-Solo estaba buscando problemas.- admitió Yuki- Pero tranquilo, hizo nada malo.-

-¿Segura?-

-Segura-

-Esta bien, demo...¿Él dijo que tenías un hermano?-

-Hai.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías uno?-

-pues...yo ya te lo había dicho.- contestó ella- Cuando eramos niños.-

-Pues no recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho...¿lo conozco?-

-Oh, claro que lo conoces.-

-¿En serio?-

-Hai...- dijo ella, y en un murmullo agrego- Lo ves todos los días...-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Eh..lie, lie Un-n- dijo Yuki-Se hace tarde, mejor me voy, porque no quiero llegar tarde -

-Es cierto.- dijo Eiji- Nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta luego!- gritó Yuki

* * *

Ryoma volvió a su casa como siempre. Saludó a Karupin, que estaba en la entrada y entró al interior del templo. Anunció su llegada y saludó a Nanako y su madre. Subio a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y cuando bajo le pareció escuchar un ruido de una pelota chocando contra una raqueta, una y otra vez. Al salir al patio, se encontró con su padre y con una joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azules y con aquella marca indiscutible de los Echizen, solo que sus ojos eran celestes, pero aún así no dejaban de mostrar aquell forma de ser que solo ella poseía.

-Hola, primo.- dijo ella como verlo y que ella estuviese ahí fuera cosa de todos los días  
-Hola, Juna.- contestó él igual que su prima segunda

Corrigo, sus ojos eran celestes, pero aún así no dejaban de mostrar aquella forma de ser que solo ella y Ryoma poseían u.u

-¿A qué vienes?- preguntó él  
-Me quedaré un tiempo, luego seguiré mi viaje como siempre.-dijo sin importancia- Ah, por cierto, ya me inscribí en la Seigaku...-  
-Y?-  
-Solo te decía...- dijo ella, en ese momento, no pudo devolver el esferico  
-Si no prestas atención perderas más seguido, jovencita.- dijo Nanjiroh-Oh, Ryoma! Al fin llegas...no quieres jugar con Juna un partido contra mí?Solo será un rato-

Ryoma y Juna intercambiaron miradas.

-Luego.- dijeron ambos. Ryoma yendose hacia adentro y Juna sacando nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:** _"La nuevas integrantes"_

Yuki llegó a su casa con el corazón el la boca.

-Maldición!- dijo molesta con sigo mismo. Tomó el telefono y marcó eun numero celular.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la voz de Miyure

-Miyure!- gritó como si fuera que era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que hablaba con ella- Me encontró! Ese maldito me encontró!-

-¿Qué? Espera, espera...toma aire, respira profundo y empieza de nuevo.- le recomendó Miyure

-Ok, ok...esta bien...- dijo Yuki respirando y comenzó a contarle todo

-Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no- comenzó a decir Miyure desesperandose, mientras se sentaba en una silla y se hacía aire con una mano- Estamos en problemas.-

-¿Estamos? ¿Cómo que estamos? Estoy! Estoy en serios problemas!- gritó una deseperada Yuki

-Estamos! Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, Yuki...y las tres, Juna, tú y yo, conocimos a ese desgraciado- dijo Miyure- Ese maldito nos conoce mejor que nosotras mismas... lo mejor es que les digas a los chicos lo antes posible quien es tu hermano.-

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.- dijo Yuki caminando de un lado hacia otro- Estamos en problemas, grandes y molestos porblemas, las tres.-

-Avisale a Juna... todo esta perdido, sin ella...- dijo Miyure- Maldita sea!Por qué? Por qué a nosotras?-ya se estaba deseperando- Maldición...iré a dar una vuelta...necesito aire, mucho aire...y unos buenos tranquilizantes!- girtó

-Nos vemos, entonces...- saludó Yuki intentando calmarse

-Hasta mañana, entonces...- dijo Miyure- Si es que deseo ir mañana.-

-Recuerda el ranking.-dijo Yuki

-Ok, ok, lo haré- y cortó

Yuki no perdió tiempo y llamó a Juna.

-Aquí Juna.- dijo ella

-Juna! Problemas!- gritó Yuki histerica y le contó todo lo sucedido

- #$&!- insultó Juna-Nunca nos dejará tranquilas!-

-Parece que no...- dijo la castaña

-No te preocupes, usaremos todo lo que tenemos para evitar que nos dañe.-

-Entendido, todo nuestro arsenal?-

-Todo- dijo Juna- Pero lo más importante es que les digas al equipo masculino de tenis ya sabes qué.-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Conversando con mi primo...cuando le comente que tu y tu hermano no se parecen en nada...él dijo que no sabía que tenías un hermano.-contó Juna

-Oh rayos u.u- comentó Yuki- Bien, lo haré-

-bye.-

-hasta mañana, por cierto, vete preparada que habrá un ranking para seleccionar a las nuevas jugadoras.- informó Yuki

-Ok-

Ambas cortaron. Definitivamente Juna tenía varias caras, la que es buena amiga de uno y la que mata a todo con quien se cruce en su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un nuevo día. Aún faltaba un poco para que la campana sonara. Varios alumnos y alumnas estaban allí reunidos hablando. Yuki como siempre, estaba conversando con el equipo de tenis masculino, hasta que 'alguien' la arrastró hasta un lugar apartado de los demás alumnos. Esa persona no era nada más, ni nada menos que Miyure. Ella llevaba una mirada seria, al poco rato apareció Juna, con su mirada...eh...normal.

-Tú no te separaras de nosotras.- dijo Juna con voz fría, como ordenandole.

-De...de acuer...do.- dijo

-olvidense de jugar a esos tontos juegos de "te odio, te temo, te reclamo, Juna"- dijo con su tipico tono.

-Hai...- dijeron Miyure y Yuki al unisono

-Bien, hora de entrar-

-Hai...- repitieron las dos

Las tres se encaminaron al interior de la Seigaku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, todo hasta ese momento iba bien. Nada malo pasaba y nada malo iba a suceder. Esas oraciones rondaban en la cabeza de Yuki, mientras veía como Juna le daba, practicamente, una paliza a su contrincante.

-Definitivamente, no ha cambiado nada.- comentó sin apartar la vista del juego de Juna.

-¿Ya la conocías?- preguntó Momo.

Ella estaba junto con los demás titulares del equipo masculino y con una colada Miyure.

-Sí...lamentablemente conzco a la muerte.- murmuró con pesar. Al parecer, Juna tenía buen oido, pues, le había lanzado una pelota de tenis hacia su cara y si no era porque aquel enrejado estaba de por medio, ahora estaría corriendo hacia la enfermería- ¡Ten más cuidado!¡Puedes matarme!¿Sabes?- gritó Yuki

-Yuki, sabes que ella lo sabe -.- - comentó Miyure.- Ella nunca va a dejar de lado su forma de 'matar' mientras esta jugando tenis.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Eiji

-Bueno...digamos la única persona que conozco capaz de contar su experiencia que esta presente aquí. Solo ella lo puede decirlo con claridad- de repente todas las miradas se posaron en Yuki

-Solo diré que lo único que esperas cuando juegas con ella, ella misma esta usando toda su capacidad, es que termine el partido y salgas con heridas menores.- comentó ella luego de un silencio en donde muchas miradas estaban sobre ella.

-Oh, vamos! No creo que sea tan cruel- dijo Momoshiro luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Velo por tí mismo.- comentó Yuki señalando hacia donde estaba Juna jugando- Quizá no le haga nada, quizás sí...pero si la hacen enfadar, considerense muertos.-

-Ja...no me hagas reir, Sasaki.- dijo una voz, allí a unos cuantos metros estaba Lucifer.

-Soy Yuki!- corregió molesta- Hn, no puedo creer que seas así.-

-Yo no puedo creer que mientas tanto, Sasaki.- dijo enfatizando el 'apellido' de Yuki

Yuki al oir eso, abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa. Para su fortuna, Juna había ejecutado uno de sus mortales ataques.

-Oye! De que lado estas?- le dijo Yuki a Lucifer, relativamente molesta

-Solo digo lo que me parece justo decir.- comentó yendose

-¬¬-

-¿De qué hablaba?- preguntó curioso Eiji

-Temas del equipo, nada más...- intervinó Miyure antes de que Yuki pudiera pronunciar 'A'- Nada importante primo.-

-Hey! no es que te toca, Miyure-chan? ¬.¬-comentó Yuki

-Es cierto!- dijo ella hechandose a correr.

-Juna!- llamó Yuki cuando la susidicha terminó de jugar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ella con indiferencia

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Yuki, actoi, por el cual la mayoría de los presentes se cayeron al piso

- ¬¬...¿Acaso no has observado el partido?- preguntó ella observando a los demás chicos

-eh...jejeje...nop...jejeje n.n- contestó Yuki.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¬¬-murmuró Juna, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse- Por cierto, quiero ver como has mejorado...-

-¿Ee?- Yuki comenzó, repentinamente a temblar- ¿jugar? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo?

- Eso dije.-

-...- Yuki palideceó repentinamente

Falsh Back

Yuki no sabía como demonios se había metido en ese semejante lio...oh, espera, sí lo recordaba. Miyure fue quien la metió en eso, alegando que tanto ella como Yuki, podrían vencer a cualquier persona, hasta con los ojos vendados.

Ahora, ella se encontraba allí, respirando agitadamente, con algunos raspones en su cuerpo y con una mano que le fallaba. La joven que estaba adelante sonrió de manera malefica y lanzó de nuevo la pelota, en dirección a la cara de Yuki. Esta instintivamente intentó devolver la pelota con una de sus acrobacias, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde.Ahora, tenía la marca de una pelota en la cara.

-¿Aún quieres más?- preguntó Juna con una sonrisa llena de malicia

- Yo nunca me retiro de un juego.-contestó Yuki con desición- Aunque mi vida dependa de ello.-

-Tú lo decidiste.-dijo Juna volviendo a sacar.

Esta vez, ella logró devolverle el saque, aunque su brazo salió herido en el proceso.

-40 iguales.- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer al piso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki despertó en un hospital. Se sentía mareada, cansada y algo debil. Miró por la ventana y vio que las estrellas relucían en el firmamento.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado...-murmuró una voz conocida para Yuki. En pocos minutos, emergía de las oscuras sombras, el cuerpo y alma de Juna Echizen. Yuki al notarla saltó de la cama y casi se trepa a la pared.-¿¿¡¡Qué haces aquí?

- Pues...vine a verte ¿No es obvio?- dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

-Pues... hasta donde recuerdo tu estabas apunto de matarme.-

-¿Matarte? Hn...No digas tonterias.- dijo acercandose más a donde estaba Yuki- Solo vine para saber como demonios te encontrabas.-

-¿Para saber como estaba? ¿Por qué?-

-Pues...has sido la única persona que no ha suplicado que terminara el partido o que le tuviera piedad...así que considera que has ganado mis respetos.-

-¿?...ah...- fue lo único que dijo dejando de intentar escalar la pared-¿Y Miyure?-

-¿La que te acompañaba?- dijo ella, acto seguido señaló a lo que parecía ser una silla con alguien sentado sobre ella- Se durmió al día de estar esperando que despertaras.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Una semana.-

-¿Tanto?-

-No es mucho, algunos estan aquí hasta la navidad próxima.-dijo como si nada- Son todos unos debiluchos-

-...-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo anda tu brazo?-

-Eh?...ah...bien, ya no siento tanto dolor como antes n.n- dijo haciendo una pose ridicula ¬¬

-...- Juna, simplemente se acercó y le tocó el brazo.Yuki se retorció de dolor- ¬¬ descansa y no te atrevas a cuestionar mi palabra.-

-Sí sargento coronel- dijo Yuki imitando el saludo militar.

-¬¬-

Fin del Flash Back

Definitivamente era mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga.

-Juna! Todavía n me recupero de la primera vez que jugé contigo!- gritó Yuki y la siguió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/A: No pienso matarlos de aburrimiento, así que simplemente, les diré que Miyure y Juna ganaron todos los partidos... definitivamente eso era muy obvio u.u) Al finalizar todas las actividades extracurriculares, Misuyare-sensei anunció a las nuevas titulares y recibió las autorizaciones de las chicas que irían por parte del equipo de tenis. Pero una figura observaba a las dos nuevas integrantes del equipo femenino.

-Veo que ellas también estan aquí...-murmuró- Será divertido hacerles la vida imposible- dijo antes de irse

Fin del capitulo 8

Gracias por los reviews a Shady y a Jessikon-chan n-n!  
Feliz año nuevo! n-n

**Avances:** ¿Quién será el tal Taisho?¿Por qué Yuki tiene miedo?¿¡Hm?...Yuki acepta jugar contra él? ¿Por qué se ve tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso Taisho abrirá la boca y dirá quién es el misterioso hermano de Yuki?. El próximo capitulo: "Duelo bajo la lluvia"...esto me da mala espina...


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por la tardanza... u.u es que este cap me dio mucha pelea quería que fuera algo... no sé... sorpresivo... espero que lo haya logrado...pues, hasta a mí me sorprendió... u.u

**Capitulo 9: **_"Duelo bajo la lluvia"_

Ultimamente, al tiempo se le dio por llover, cancelando algunas practiacs los últimos tres días. Era un día gris y el agua caia como si fueran miles de agujas clavandose en el piso. Yuki Sasaki caminaba bajo la lluvia, en dirección a su casa. Llevaba un paraguas (N/A: ya imaginan el color ¿no?), cuyo color era verde hoja de árbol (N/A: ¬¬). La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de color almendra caminaba sin prisa, pues a ella no le gustaba para nada la lluvia, pero tampoco le gustaba tener que enfrentar su vida propia. Ella sabía que todos los que la estaban presionando (excepto Taisho) para que le diga a sus amigos, al equipo de tenis, que ella tenía un hermano, lo hacían por el bien mismo de Yuki. Pero ella como siempre tenía miedo.

"¿Miedo¿De qué?" preguntó aquella voz en su interior

-"Pues de que me traten de forma diferente."- pensó ella

"¿Cómo?"

-"Pues que cuando estan conmigo eviten hablar de ciertos temas, cosas que esten relacionados con mi hermano"-

"Pero ellos son tus amigos ahora ¿Crees que harían eso?"

-"Los amigos...tengo que tener cuidado con la amistad"-

"No evadas el tema"

-"Esta bien, esta bien..."-suspiro-"No estoy segura de lo que pudieran llegar a hacer cuando se enteren"-

"¿No confias en ellos?"

-"Sí que confio...solo que no estoy segura de como puedan reaacionar...pero estoy segura que lastimaría a más de uno por no haberselos dicho antes"-

"¿Qué¿Te sentiras culpable de que ellos no recuerden que tu se lo habías dicho?"

-"Sí...no...bueno, no lo sé"-

"Eres un caso perdido"

-"..."-

En ese momento, ella pasó al lado de un joven que estaba bajo la lluvia. Yuki, simplemente, lo ignoró y siguió con su camino.

-Mañana, luego de tus dichosas practicas, a las cinco y media en la cancha de tenis del parque.- murmuró la voz

-¿Y qué si no voy, Taisho?-preguntó con rudeza ella, sus ojos mostraban determinación, firmeza

-¿Quieres que tus 'amigos' se enteren de tu secreto¿O toda la escuela de Seigaku?-

-Maldito...-murmuró ella

-Nos vemos mañana, no lo olvides.- dijo él- Y no se lo digas a Miyure y Juna...para ellas tengo planeado algo especial.-

-maldita rata de alcantarilla- murmuró una vez llegando a su casa.

Saludó a...sus pseudos padres y se fue a su cama donde se tiró en ella.

-Maldigo el día en que el maldito Taisho y su maldita hermana, Akira me conocieron a mí y a Miyure y Juna...- murmuró molesta

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras ella iba caminando hacia la Seigaku, ella, como era costumbre desde que llegó, se encontró con Eiji. Luego de saludarse y todo lo demás (N/A: notese mis ganas de escribir -.-)... Yuki estaba muy dudosa sobre ella misma y sobre sus (N/A: mendigos) secretos.

-Eiji-kun.- dijo ella pensativa, el pelirojo, solo le dirigió la mirada- ...ehm, tienes secretos?-

-eh?- el pelirojo parpadeo confundido por la pregunta de su amiga

-Secretos.- repitió ella- Secretos que yo no sepa sobre tí...-

-Pues sí...todos tenemos secretos.-

-¿Incluso entre amigos?-

-ehm... bueno, sí...nosotros, hace mucho que no nos vemos, es común que entre nuestra amistad haya muchos agujeros...-

-Sí... supongo que tienes razón...- dijo ella pensativa- Aún así, seguirías siendo mi amigo sabiendo que yo tengo un gran secreto, terrible... ¿Aún así, cuando te enterases del secreto, seguirías siendo mi amigo?-

-Que cosas dices! Eres mi amiga! Sin importar lo que pase, seremos amigos siempre!-

-...- ella solo sonrió- gracias!- ella se colgó sobre el cuello del neko

- hoy estas extraña...- murmuró él, tomando los brazos de la joven y sonriendo

- Solo es el tiempo...- sonrió ella- El clima me hace cambiar de animo n.n-

-Por cierto...-

-¿Hm?-

-Aún no me dijiste quien era tu hermano!-

-Te daré un par de pistas.- dijo ella aún un poco insegura- Va a la Seigaku, es mayor que yo por unos cuantos meses (N/A: 10 meses) y...lo ves todos lo días.-

En ese momento, alguien tiró, practicamente, a Yuki al piso.

-YUKI!-gritó Minako- Estas lista?.

-Si para recibir más golpes como este, no-

-No seas idiota!-me dijo ella- hoy veremos que formarmaciones usaremos para el torneo!- realmente estaba feliz

-"¿Tanto acto para eso?"-se preguntó Yuki-Ok, pero dejame levantarme, pues creo que estoy comenzando a no sentir mis queridas piernas.- Ah, olvidé menciona el detalle de que Minako se había abrazado a la cintura de Yuki, cuando saltó sobre ella...y también que de pura suerte su sombrero no se le cayó (N/A:acaso lo lleva pegado o qué ¬¬)

-Jeje, enseguida n.n- dijo Minako

La albina se levantó, una vez que Yuki se puso de pie, ni siquiera se había sacudido la tierra de su ropa y mucho menos haberse despedido de Eiji, pues Minako la sujeto de la muñeca y la llevó volando hacia los vestidores femeninos del equipo de tenis...La pobre Yuki estuvo volando en todo el viaje como si fuera un barrilete.

-.-

-Vamos, apresurate.- dijo Minako

* * *

Horas después. Yuki estaba dirigiendose hacia el parque. Sabía que era lo más imprudente que había hecho en su vida, estaba vestida con el uniforme que usaba para entrenar antes de convertirse en titular (N/A: el verde hoja de árbol) A pesar que aquella mañana estaba total y completamente despejado, ahora habían nubes grises que anuncíaban lluvia, otro ingrediente para crearle una mala espina a Yuki.

-Veo que viniste.- allí estaba Taisho Kitamura observandola

-Que quede claro que lohago por el simple hecho de que no quiero que abras tu horrible bocota.- dijo con una frialdad, que quien la viera, no la reconocería como Yuki... sus ojos castaños eran firmes y no estaban dispuestos a mostrar otra emocion, firmeza. Su rostro, carecía de expresión y quien la viera, recordaría a alguien...

Así el juego empezó. Todo estaba mal. Ella sabía que no podía contra él, sabía que nunca le ganaría, pero ¿Por qué iba a querer jugar contra ella? Quizás para molestarla...

* * *

En otro lugar del parque, la serpiente se preparaba para su entrenamiento. Por más que llueva, nieve o truene, él siempre cumpliría con su entrenamiento. Comenzó a correr, sin saber de lo que pasaría momentos luego…

* * *

En otro lugar, un telefono sonaba. Una mujer atendió.

-Moshi moshi.- dijo la mujer

-Soy Juna Echizen... ¿Se encuentra Yuki?-

-Ehm... Yuki salió... dijo que iría a jugar tenis contra un tal.. Kitamura...- dijo la mujer- O al menos eso escuché cuando se despidió por telefono.-

-Ah...maldición... bueno, gracias, llameré más tarde.- murmuró Juna antes de cortar.-Yuki eres una baka!-gritó antes de tomar su abrigo e irse

* * *

El timbre sonó en la casa Hima

-¿Sí?- dijo Minako, antes de ser tomada sorpresivamente de la muñeca por Juna

-¿Sabes dónde esta Yuki en estos momentos?-

-¿Juna¿Eh?Dijo que iría al parque¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-No lo sé, pero puede suceder.-murmuró arrastrandola

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Al parque, tenemos que evitar que Yuki cometa la peor estupidez de su vida.- contestó

* * *

Una gota. Dos. Tres. Cinco. Diez. Veinte. Cincuenta. Mil. Millones. En poco tiempo las gotas comenzaron a caer.

Pero el juego no se detuvo. Yuki intentaba dar lo mejor de sí, pero, al estar lloviendo, las cosas se le dificultaban y mucho.

Por el momento, iban igualados, pero la lluvia, cambiaría todo.

Ella intentó devolverle un tiro difícil, especialidad de Taisho.

No lo logró, pero lo intentó.

-con eso vamos 15-30, en el tercer game…- sonrió- Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes, pues sería una lastima tener que ganarte...aunque, disfrutaría ver como tu mundo se cae abajo.-

-Maldito.-murmuró ella

* * *

Kaoru Kaidoh pasó cerca de las canchas de tenis y se percató de dos figuras jugando tenis, la primera aun no estaba cansada, mientras que la segunda, estaba apuntó de caerse. Andaba muy mal, se resbalaba y a penas podía mantener el equilibrio...Interesado por saber quienes estaban jugando, se acercó.

-¿Yuki?- preguntó él

* * *

Yuki estaba cansada, debil... la lluvia no la ayudaba mucho.

-Jejeje...¿Ya te cansastes?- preguntó Taisho-¿Quieres admitir tu derrota?

-No... Aún puedo, vencerte.- dijo la voz cansada de Yuki

-Oh, vamos, no te esfuerces, nadie ha podido vencerme... y no creo que tu lo puedas hacer ahora.-rió

-Este juego aún no termina!- gritó Yuki mientras lanzaba

Lastimosamente, no fue un gran saque y Taisho se la devolvió, anotando nuevamente. Cansada, Yuki, cayó de rodillas.

-¿Yuki?-era la voz de Kaoru Kaidoh

-Ka... Kaoru...- murmuró viendolo de reojo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Fshhh...¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- preguntó un tanto molesto

-Solo... peleó mis batallas...-murmuró debilmente la castaña

-Fshhh ¿A eso le llamas pelear? Hn... no me hagas reir-dijo enojado- Más bien parece que te estas dejando vencer.-

-es solo que no puedo vencerlo...- murmuró

- Fshhh...tú no pareces ser Yuki...Fshh... la verdadera no se rinde tan facil...-

-Hn?Quizás tengas razón... quizás la verdadera no se deja vencer con facilidad... quizás ella sea más perseverante y más decidida... quizás la verdadera sea mucho mejor que yo...- Mamushi estaba comenzando a creer que Yuki estaba delirando.- Quizás la verdadera merezca todo lo que yo tengo y mucho más...Quizás la verdadera merezca tener algo a que aferrarse como mis amigos o mi vida... no como yo que solo tengo que aferrarme a mantener en secreto mis secretos.- Definitivamente, Yuki estaba delirando.- Pero... sea o no la verdadera... ganaré este juego!- gritó poniendose de pie y volviendo a lanzar.

-Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable!- gritó Taisho devolviendosela

* * *

Juna y Minako por fin llegaron allí, solo estaban a unos cuantos metros de las canchas, pero podían ver a una Yuki arrodillada en el piso, llorando, su raqueta a metros de ella; a un Taisho sonriendo maleficamente y a un Kaoru un tanto sorprendido.

-Por esta vez... te dejaré en paz a tí y a tu secreto... Yukira Tezuka- murmuró Taisho con una sonrisa

Fin del cap 9

o.o... ok... esto ni yo me lo esperaba! Lo juró! La idea original era que Momoshiro se enterara de que Yuki se apellida realmente Tezuka cuando estaban en el torneo... por una pequeña discusión entre Taisho y Yuki... pero de ahí a que Kaoru, Juna y Minako estuviesen en el parque, observando la brutal derrota de de Yuki y que en realidad, se llamara Yukira eso mató hasta la misma autora

**Avances:** ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Por qué? Yuki por qué me ocultaste la verdad? Más te vale que nos explique un par de cosas! Por tu bien fisico! Y más te vale que te apures a decirles a los demás o te las verás conmigo!... El próximo capitulo: "_Verdades y secretos"_...Yuki preparate a morir!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic: **Ellas

**Capitulo 10:** _"Verdades y secretos"_

Yuki hizo pasar a Mamushi, una sorprendida Minako y una agitada Juna a su casa, sus 'padres' no estaban porque habían salido, ella ya lo sabía.

-La ducha esta arriba, segunda puerta, Juna.- dijo Yuki, mientras les daba toallas a los tres.

-...- ella solo asintió y desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Minako

-Es una mania que ella tiene, o al menos eso creo... no me ha dicho nada, solo sé que después de correr por más de dos horas seguidas y luego de pasar debajo de cada lluvia, siempre se ha ido a bañas con agua caliente.- informó Yuki- Si quieren, también pueden usar la ducha-luego desapareció por la cocina.

Minutos luego, ella aparecía con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y, asimismo, aparecía Juna bajando las escaleras con una toalla en la cabeza, el cabello mojado y ropa de Yuki. Las dos se sentaron en los sillones libres.

-Mi nombre verdadero, como lo dijo Kitamura, es Yukira Tezuka... y sí, soy la hermana menor de Kunimitsu... -su mirada estaba pérdida, ella ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.- Antes que nada, yo le pedí a mi hermano que guardara silencio... no quería que lo supieran, no porque no me gusta ser su pariente, al contrario. Solo que no quería que no me guardaran el respeto que le guardan a mi hermano... a mí no me gusta ser la sombra de alguien, por eso se lo pedí... aunque al principio me lo negó, aceptó, pues sabía que yo soy muy perseverante.-

- Cuando no lo has sido- dijo Juna

Yukira solo la miró con mala cara

-¿Por qué no asististe a Seigaku antes?- preguntó finalmente Minako

- Estaba de viaje- contestó ella- Con mis tíos. De ellos saqué el nombre de Yuki Sasaki... mis tíos maternos se apellidan Sasaki y con frecuencia me llaman Yuki... Ellos se la pasan viajando y cada tanto vuelven aquí...-

-Entonces, dentro de un tiempo te iras de nuevo Fshhh-afirmó Kaoru

-Sí... aunque no quiera, me iré con ellos...- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- Me llevo mal con mi familia, excepto con mis tíos y con mi aniki...-

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?- preguntó Minako

-Su nombre completo es Taisho Kitamura... es un maldito que me anda molestando desde que tengo memoria... mi hermano también lo conoce... ese tipo desde hace un par de años, nos esta molestando a Juna, a Miyure y a mí... no sé como lo hace, pero ese maldito bastardo nos conoce mejor que nosotras mismas... si él quiere puede predecir todos y cada uno de mis movimientos...-

-Incluso sabe de esta conversación y de las reacciones mias y de ella.- interrumpió Juna con seriedad tomando un poco de té

-Fshhh... ¿Miura y Echizen Juna sabían sobre tu hermano?-

-Eso creía.- cortó Juna- Sabía de su hermano y de sus tíos... pero de Yukira...me tomó por sorpresa.- comentó- A proposito¿Porq ué te presentastre ante nosotras con ese nombre?

-Me acostumbre a que me llamaran Yuki...-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Juna, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su pregunta

-Miedo a que me temieran-

-¿Y qué más?-

-...No quería perder amistades muy importantes para mí-

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Ya había dejado de llover, así que Mamushi creyo que era conveniente que se fuera, aunque, de haber sido por él y de que hubiera esas explicaciones de por medio, ya se hubiera ido, con o sin lluvia. Minako se sentía incomoda, traicionada... y muchos sentimientos que no podía explicar con palabras, por lo que quería irse de allí lo más rápido. Juna, siendo Juna, le importaba igual , aunque parecía que se quedaría allí hasta el amanecer.

Mamushi se levantó sin decir palabra, estaba dispuesto a irse. Minako se levantó balbucando palabras "Creo que es mejor que me valla... mis padres se preocuparán". Yuki pudo predecir ambas, desde hace poco que lo conocía, pero, al igual que el resto de los titulares masculinos, ella se había hecho amiga del joven apodado serpiente, cosa que era considerada un milagro para los demás, aunque los titulares avanzados conocían muy bien el carácter de Yuki... ra. Sobre Minako, era fácil que deseará irse luego de saber eso.

Ella los acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Por favor... no se lo digan a nadie...-murmuró ella con pena- Yo misma buscaré la forma de decirles a los demás de esto...-

-Fshhh... mientras no te tardes…- dijo antes de salir

-No se lo diré a nadie... solo promete que se los dirás pronto.- Yukira solo asintió

Minako se alejó. Yukira esperó a que Juna hiciera lo mismo que los otros dos, pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

-¿No piensas irte?-

-No tengo paraguas.-

-Te presto uno.-

Una tos perruna sobresaltó a Yukira.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Solo es una tos, nada más-

-Pero sonó fea.-

-Dije que no es nada.- dijo malhumorada

-¿Te quedarás?-

-¿me ves cara de irme?

-No... pero...-

-¿Entonces que esperas ahí afuera?-

-¿Yo? Ah...nada... jeje.- dijo apenada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente había un sol de aquellos. Y el calor era más. 

Cuando Yukira se levantó, vio que faltaba Juna, quien, supuestamente, estaba durmiendo en un colchón con sabanas y frazadas.

Somnolienta, se dio una ducha. Se sentía pésima. Ya cambiada para ir a la Seigaku, bajó para hacerse un desayuno. Se sorprendió en forma al ver que había un jugo de naranja, unos panes tostados y tarros de mermelada en la mesa. Al lado, había una nota. Yukira la tomó y la leyó.

_Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche, baka._

_Echizen, Juna_

_PD: Si no te apresurás ahroa, yo seré quien suelte la bomba._

Al parecer, Juna se había despertado temprano y se había ido a su casa. Un tanto insegura, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Comienzo de la segunda.

**2º parte: **"Sorpresas, conflictos y problemas"

**Autora:** Tomoyuki Sasaki

Dedicado a: Shady10 y Jenssikon-chan... ¡Gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo esto ToT!

* * *

**Capitulo uno:** _"cita o salida?"_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Seigaku, los jugadores de tenis estaban haciendo sus practicas normales. Allí, fuera de las canchas se encontraba ella. Una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, de ojos almendra y piel blanca. Estaba con el uniforme de tenista, pero, sin embargo, estaba sentada sobre un banquito de madera, frente a un atril, haciendo nada más y nada menos que, dibujar a su equipo favorito de tenis.

Con gran precisión, dibujaba perfectamente a los titulares del club masculino de tenis. Sus agudos ojos captaban los movimientos perfectos de ellos y los plasmaba en una hoja de dibujo.

Ellos, sus amigos, solo jugaban como si fuera un día normal, como si ella no estuviera allí presente. Sí, se había hecho amiga de casi todos los titulares, digo casi, porque no se llevaba muy bien con ochibi, como lo llamaba su mejor amigo, uno de sus conocidos de la infancia de la joven. Por alguna razón le era difícil entablar una conversación con él sin que hubiera un gran silencio de por medio, incluso con Mamushi era más fácil hablar. Además había algo en su nombre completo, que le hacia recordar a algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué y eso hacía que aquel joven le intrigara más.

Pero no piensen mal, ella no sentía amor hacia el, para nada. Ella solo podía amar a una sola persona, que ocupaba su corazón y mente casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

-"¡Maldición!...yo y mi timidez"-se retó en su mente la joven-"Es por miedo"-se aseguró-"Tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento, de ser rechazada, de perder una amistad muy importante para mi ser."-suspiró molesta- "Es igual que el tema de mi hermano"-

Sip, leyeron bien, ella tenía un hermano mayor que estaba en el club de tenis, dentro de los titulares. Pero ella, no se animaba a decirselo a nadie por el simple hecho de que pensarían que ella aprovecha las oportunidades que se le presentan para conocer a los chicos más lindos…y no era su culpa de ser muy amiga de la mayoría de ellos.

Volvió a suspirar y terminó de hacerle los últimos detalles al dibujo del partido que estaba viendo: Eiji-kun y Syuchiroh-kun contra Ryoma-san y Momoshiro-kun. Cuando lo finalizó, lo contempló por unos segundos, luego lo arrugó y lo tiró a un lado, junto a otra gran montaña de papeles, los cuales tenían una linea y luego un tachón monumental.

-Vaya, vaya…-murmuró una joven apareciendo de la nada, su voz era arrogante y mostraba un tono de burla gigante- Veo que te has quedado sin ideas nuevamente…o ¿A caso es un estupido problema sentimental relacionado con mi lindo y queridísimo primo?-

-Callate, no quiero hablar contigo, Miyure ¬¬-

La susodicha de nombre Miyure, tenía el cabello plateado, y ojos azules profundos, piel algo tostada.

-Oh vamos!...por más que te odie y te quiera hacer pedacitos, te quiero y sé que tu encajaras perfectamente con él - aseguró

-Pero que cosas dices!-dijo ella sorprendida- Yo no gustó de él-

-Ah, pero si eso se nota a leguas.-dijo ella- Que mi dulce y querido primo no lo note, es porque es tan torpe como tu, ambos andan en la luna…¬¬-

-Mala, no seas así ¬¬- le reprochó la joven

-Oh, vamos, Yuki-chan, no seas así -dijo Miyure dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¬¬-

-Ya, tranquila, no es para que te enojes demasiado…-murmuró

-Ya que estas acá¿Cuánto falta para el torneo?- preguntó

-A ver... faltan 10 días.-

-¡10 días?-

-Sip... el tiempo pasa muy rápido¿ no?

-Creo que tienes razón...- murmuró Yuki, le pareció que hace a penas unos dos días que les dijo a Juna, Minako y Kaoru la verdad... por más que había buscado, no había logrado encontrar la forma de decirles que ella era la hermana del capitán sin que nadie saliera herido, pero también sabía que este problema se agravaba día con día...

-Es hora de las practicas, Yuki-chan... así que deja de dibujar o nos pondrán a dar vueltas.- dijo Miyure

-Sí, si, si... lo sé.-Yuki levantó todas las bolas de papel, el atril y el banquito y se fue.

* * *

Luego de que finalizaran las clases, Yukira, regresó a su casa, acompañada de Eiji. 

-No puedo esperar más!- soltó de pronto ella, asustando un poco al joven

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que no puedo esperar más para el día del torneo!- se quejó ella

-jajajaja-

-¿De que te ries? ¬¬-

-A veces resultas ser muy graciosa- explicó él

-Ehm... yo... eh... no se que decir.- dijo mirando al piso

-Entonces,no diagas nada.-

-Es facil para ti decirlo ¬¬-

-n.n...por cierto¿Mañana podemos salir a tomar un helado por ahí? Es que desde que llegaste no hemos hablado mucho que digamos...- explicó ñel mirando a otro lado

-¿U..una ci... cita¿Con...contigo?- Yukira estaba sonrojada

-No lo mires como una cita u/u...miralo como una salida de amigos.-

-De...de acuerdo-

-¿En serio¡Genial! Nos veremos en el parque a las 14:00 ¿que opinas?- sonrió él

-Tomalo como un hecho!- dijo ella colgandose de su cuello y sonriendo... pronto se dio cuenta de su accion, se sonrojó y se separó de él

En eso cayo en la cuenta que estaban frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Ehm... u/u... ya llegamos a mi casa...- anunció ella mirando el piso

-Eh? Ah... hai... entonces nos vemos mañana...- dijo él... si Yukira lo hubiera visto, hubiera notado un sonrojo en las mejillas del joven jugador de dobles.

-Hai...- ella estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando se dio vuelta, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana...- dijo más que roja que un tomate y entró a su casa

El joven pelirojo, se quedó allí parado unos segundos... estaba igual de rojo que su amiga... la acción lo paralizó.

----

Fin de el cap1 de la primera parte...o del cap 10

Jejeje... me divierto haciendo esto! como se nota la pareja que es el eje de este fic  
Cambiando de tema... uhm... he decidido que algunas chicas del equipo femenino hagan pareja con los chicos... demo... no estoy muy segura y no sé que hacer con este problema... así que... uhm... opinen acerca de esto, denme una ayudita porfis...opinen si o no y quien con quien...plis!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo dos:** _"Un encuentro no deseado"_

Yukira se encontraba llorando en las escaleras de su desolada casa. ¿Por qué lloraba¿Por qué? Si la había pasado de lujo aquel día¿Por qué lloraba?

El telefono interrumpe su llanto.

Yukira lo ignoró, pero al cabo de unos minutos, resignada, atendió el telefono.

-Aquí Yuki-

-Yuki baka!- gritó Miyure-¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrias con mi primo? ò.ó-

-Ahora te agarro el complejo de celos?-dijo con sarcasmo disimulando su voz quebrada

-No, solo quería que me avisaras para cuidarles la espalda de ya sabes quien ¬¬-

-Si, lo sé y lo siento-

-Oye... o.o que sucedió? Por qué no estas con tu ataque de felicidad? Acaso no te gusto?-

-No seas baka... la pase de maravilla, todo fue muy lindo... el problema fue lo que sucedió hace unos minutos...-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-una palabra: Akira-

-Estas bromeando?- preguntó con incredulidad

-Crees que bromeo?- contestó un tanto exasperada

-No...pero no me la creo.-

-¿Te cuento lo que sucedió, así entiendes mejor?-

-Comienza a cantar ¬¬-

-Bien...¿Desde el principio?-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco por el tono que usó Miyure

-Obvio-

-Bien... como sabes, llegué tarde al lugar que habíamos acordado, todo por hablar contigo -o- -

**:Flash Back:**

_-Eiji-kun!-gritó Yukira llegando al lado del joven-Gomen ne!- agregó tomando aire- es que tu 'querida' prima me llamo por telefono y estuvo como dos horas hablando a lengua suelta sobre creo que era sobre el equipo y el torneo x.x-_

_-Al menos viniste-dijo él con una sonrisa-Pero tu pagaras-_

_-u.u ya me hacía la idea u.u- ambos intercambian miradas y se rien-Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?-_

_En ese momento, el estomago de Yukira suena _

_-u/./u-Yukira_

_-Jajaja, tu estomago nos dio la respuesta XD-_

_-No seas malo conmigo! ò/./ó- gritó Yukira pegandole amistosamente en el hombro_

_-Jajaja no es mi culpa que tu estomago pida comida XD_

_-Eiji-kun! Te dije que no te rieras! Ò.Ó- exigió Yukira_

_-Recien ahora lo dices ¬.¬-_

_-Como sea el caso, pero lo dije!- dijo sacandole la lengua_

_-Mejor vayamos a comer y punto...además ya me esta dando hambre -o- -_

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

-Entonces fueron al restaurante más cercano -

-Hai-

-La proxima vez come antes de que tengas una cita -o- -

-Que no fue una cita! Ò.Ó...Además, no pude comer por la culpa de cierta señorita que me hizo llegar tarde¬.¬ -

-Uhmmm...¿Me pregunto quien será? o.o -

-¬¬-

**...:Flash Back:...**

_Ya estaban sentados comiendo sus respectivas hamburgesas._

_-Extraño los viejos tiempos.- dijo de pronto Yukira con la cabeza baja-Porque... antes eramos más unidos... eramos más amigos...-_

_Eiji, con una mano, obligó a Yukira que lo mirara a la cara. La joven se perdió en aquellos ojos zafiro oscuro.Él joven cerró los ojos y ella salió de su mundo y observó el rostro de su amigo. él estaba sonriendo._

_-Deja ya de preocuparte por eso, Yuki-chan-dijo él- No has cambiado nada. Siempre preocupandote por todo y todos.-_

_Ella se había sonrojado al verlo sonreir, pero salió de su mundo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?-_

_-¿Recordar qué?-_

_-Tu siempre te preocupabas por que todo este bien-_

_**...:Flash Back:...**_

_Invierno. Los copos de nieve caían uno tras otros. Pero eso, parecía no importrarle a los dos niños de escasos siete años de edad, quienes jugaban amistosamente en la nieve. Desde lo lejos, se podían escuchar aquellas risas infantiles jugando en la nieve y de vez en cuando un "A allá va!" "No es justo!" "Toma!" o "Te dí!" y "No es cierto!" Los dos pequeños jugaban a la guerra de nieve e incasablemente se tiraban bolas de aquella agua congelada._

_-Yukira! Ven pequeña, nos vamos a casa!- es era la voz de la madre de la niña, quien, en ese tiempo, llevaba su largo cabello atado en dos infatiles colas._

_-Eiji! hijo, nosotros también nos tenemos que ir!- y esa era la voz de la madre del pelirojo_

_-Ohhh u.u- aquellos niños no tenían ni la más minima intención de irse, pero debían hacerlo._

_-Nos vemos mañana Yuki-chan n.n- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa_

_-Hai, hasta mañana entonces, Eiji-kun n.n- dijo la niña. En eso, se percató que a su amigo le faltaba su bufando y los guates-¿Y tu bufanda¿Y tus guantes ô.o -_

_-Ah...- el chibi Eiji observó sus manos desnudas para luego colocarse ambas manos en la nuca y sonreir graciosamente- Los debí haber perdido mientras jugabamos n.nU-_

_-u.uU- la chibi Yukira se acercó a él y le dio la bufanda y los guantes-Ten... para que no te enfermes n.n- sonrió ampliamente-Y me los cuidas y te cuidas tú! No quiero tener un amigo enfermo y mi bufanda y guantes tejidos a mano por mi abuela perdidos por ahí ô.o-_

_-No hace falta que lo digas u.u...¿Pero que haras sin ellos?-_

_-Nah, no te preocupes, a mí el frío no me hace nada!- dijo ella_

_**...:Fin del Flash Back:...**_

_-Y después tuviste gripe por una semana entera ñ.ñ-_

_-Ahora lo recuerdo u.u- dijo ella resignada-Pero al menos, tu no te enfermaste y me cuidaste mis guantes y mi bufandita tejida por mi abuelita n.n-_

_-Ves o que digo u.uUUU-_

**...:Fin del Flash Back:...**

-Si hubiese sido por mí, no le hubiera dado nada... por mí que se enferme -o- -

-Que buena prima eres, Miyure ¬¬ -

-Arigatou! Pero sigue contando que aún no entiendo porque estas así! ô.o -

-Ok -o- Ya habíamos terminado de satisfacer el estomago de ambos cuando decidimos dar una vuelta por el camino de los recuerdos-

-¿Y qué lugar es ese? o.o -

-Una metafora, Miyure, una metafora. Fuimos a recorrer los viejos lugares a donde ibamos cuando eramos niños -o- -

-ahh... sé más clara -

-Te he de aclarar que fue ahí cuando vi a Akira u.u-

-Entonces a cantar!

**...:Flash Back:...**

_Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, vieron el parque en el que jugaban cuando eran niños, el kiosko en donde siempre se gastaban el vuelto en dulces y muchos lugares más (N/A: notese que no tengo ni la más minima idea)_

_-Eiji-kun! Recuerdas este lugar? Aquí era donde haciamos nuestras competencias de bicicletas! Y este? Allí fue por primera vez donde jugamos tenis!- gritaba Yukira con ojitos en forma de estrella señalando todos los lugares que recordaba_

_-Jeje...hai, Yuki-chan... Tengo memoria n.n-_

_-Es que volver a ver todos estos lugares después de seis años de no haber estado es...- dijo ella con aire soñador- Oh! Mira¿Esa no es la jugetería? nOn -gritó ella arrastrando a su amigo del brazo para llevarlo al lugar que, momento antes había señalado-Vamos a ver que hay en la vidrieria!-_

_-Yuki-chan! Ten más cuidado! Casi me caigo!- le advirtió el joven pelirojo_

_Y entre la multitud de gente, Yukira notó a una joven de la edad de Momo y Kaoru, con la espalda en la pared y las manos detrás de ella, la joven tenía cabellos negros y ojos castaños, esta joven levantó la mirada y miró a Yukira con aquella sonrisa malvada._

_-Yuki..ra- llamó con un susurró_

_La joven la miró. Aquella joven no era más que Akira, la hermana menor de Taisho._

_-Falta...poco. Muy poco-fue lo único que dijo Akira, antes que un grupo de gente pasara entre ambas. _

_Cuando Yukira pudo volver a ver el lugar en donde Akira había estado, esta había desaparecido._

_-Yuki-chan ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Eiji al ver a su amiga estatica_

_-No sucede nada... mejor vayamos a otro lugar...uhm... a la heladería!- dijo cambiando de animo-_

_-¿No era que querías ir a la jugetería? o.ô-_

_-Hai, pero cambie de opinión n.n-_

_-¿Segura? Mira que allí hay peluches de felpa-_

_-No deja... será la próxima vez.-_

_-Estas bien?-_

_-Sí, sí, solo que cambie de idea, nada más n.n_

_-...Esta bien...- dijo desconfiando un poco del repentino cambio de su amiga_

**...:Fin del Flash Back:...**

-o.o...¿Qué significa eso?-

-No lo sé, pero aún falta más -.- -

-Cuenta, entonces!-

-El resto del día estuvo bien, incluso fuimos a los videojuegos!-

-Videojuegos? Qué clase de cita fue esa? ¬¬

-No fue una cita, fue una salida, SALIDA de AMIGOS ¬¬ -

-Sí, claro -o- -

-Tomamos un helado y recordamos los buenos tiempos.-

-Y?-

**...:Flash Back:...**

_Ya el sol se estaba poniendo._

_-Bueno, Yuki-chan... ehm... creo que es la hora de de despedirnos...-comentó observando el piso_

_-Hai...-dijo Yukira mirando el piso-La pasé muy bien el día de hoy n.n-sonrió ella levantando la mirada_

_-Hai, yo igual -sonrió levemente sonrojado-Ehm...entonces, nos vemos el lunes...-_

_-Hai...El lunes...-repitió ella._

_Silencio incomodo_

_-Eiji...yo...----_

**:Interrupción:**

-Pasa ya mismo a la acción, esto me esta aburriendo!-gritó Miyure- Además estoy gastando mucho teñefono como para que te la pases contandome lo que ustedes estuvieron balbuceando!-

-¬¬ De acuerdo, pero no grites...-

-El tiempo es dinero, niña, así que habla ya-dijo furiosa Miyure

-Ok -.- -

**:Fin de Interrupción:**

_Ambos jovenes se abrazaron y se quedaron un tiempo así._

_-Cuidate...- comentó Yukira_

_-Solo si tu haces lo mismo- sonrió Eiji_

_Ambos jóvenes se miraron a la cara, se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que estaban a escasos centimetros de distancia_

_-Ehm...bueno... yo...tengo que...- dijo Yukira señalando la casa e intentando dar una explicación coherente- Tengo que...preparar...prepara la cena hoy y...-_

_-Sí...no tienes que...te entiendo...-_

_-Entonces...nos vemos...- dijo Yukira antes de entrar fugazmente a su casa, no sin antes despedirse de Eiji con un abrazo._

_Al entrar a la casa, Yukira, se sentó en el suelo dando la pared contra la espalda y suspiró profundamente. Luego tomó aire y gritó llena de emoción. Bailaba, saltaba, cantaba, gritaba, de todo. Sin duda, Yukira Tezuka, era presa de un ataque de felicidad que cualquiera que conociera a los hermanos, sin duda, pensaría que uno de los dos era adoptado -.-UUU Entonces el telefono sonó, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Yukira atendió y dijo con voz dulce y cantarina" Moshi moshi"_

_-Gusto en verte, Yukira-_

_-A...Akira...?-_

_-La que viste y calza, Yukira_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-...Además de hacerte la vida imposible, supongo que también advertirte que te queda poco tiempo…-_

_-¿Para qué?-_

_-¿Cómo para qué? Para que le digas a tu noviecito la verdad... Te he estado observando y veo que el no lo sabe... me divertiré mucho cuando se enteré de tu secretito…_

_-No lo harás!-_

_-Si gusto, puedo hacerlo ahora, pero mi hermano dice que tengo que esperar y así lo haré-comenzó a reirse_

_-Callate!-_

_Las risas siguieron, y Yukira colgó el telefono y se puso a llorar... el telefono siguió sonando más veces pero ella lo ignoro_

_**...:Findel Flash Back:...**_

-Maldita, $&#$&#! Juró que la mataré! O.O... viene Eiji, mejor cortó, nos vemos el lunes.- Y sin más preambulos, Miyure cortó el telefono

Yukira suspiró. Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta

-Ya llegamos, Yuki-chan- era su tía así que Yukira puso su mejor cara de felicidad y fue a recibierlos.

Fin del capie.

Mil gracias por los review y siento no haber actualizado pero me di cuenta que para escribir citas, no sirvo -.-

Esperare un nuevo ataque de inspiracion para escribir, pero ýa tengo, más o menos una idea.

**Avances: **Por fin! El torneo! Vamos a enocntrarnos con caras conocidas y desconocidas, amigos y antiguos rivales! El secreto de Yukira peligra! Además Juna se meterá en la vida romantica de su primo ¿Qué puede llegar a suceder? El próximo capitulo: "Torneo y Juna mete las narices!" Auch! Juna es me dolió! x.x


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 3:** _Comienza el torneo, los problemas se agraban_

Los días siguientes pasaron con una extrema rapidez para los equipos. Pronto, en una mañana soleada, se encontraban ellos, así como los integrantes de los demás clubes, como los entrenadores y managers de cada uno.

El caos que había era tremendo: que los chicos que traían la auotrización a último momento, que los que llagaban tarde, los que se iban directo para la sede en donde sería el torneo, ect.

Una hora más tarde, se emprendió el viaje.

El autobús en donde iban nuestros protagonistas, no sólo estaban allí el club de tenis, sino que también el club de Handball. (Así que imaginense el griterio que había en el lugar.)

-Minako-chan ¿En cuántas categorías te anotaste?- preguntó Haruka  
-Veamos,- contestó la joven y empezó a contar con los dedos- tenis, obviamente; handball, imposible no estar, arquería y atletismo... ah! Me olvidaba, natación.-  
-¿Cuatro?-preguntó con incredulidad, Miyure, quien estaba detrás de ellas-Yo solo elegí dos...-  
-Quería elegir Jockey, pero el horario se mezclaba con el de tenis u.u- todas las presentes cercanas a la conversación, se cayeron de espaldas

-ô.o... Estas loca.-dijo Juna hablando con Yui, quien estaba un asiento después que ella-Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras las formaciones quedan así! Quiero jugar!-  
-Pero jugarás si dobles 1 ó dobles 2 pierde...-intentó explicar Yui con calma  
-Te recuerdo que estamos en la Seishun Gakuen y la Seishun Gakuen pocas veces pierde!- gritó Juna-Y más si son los dobles de tenis!!-  
-n.nUUUuuuu-Yui

-ZzZzzZZzzzZzzz-Momo y Ryoma(este último llegó temprano gracias a su prima segunda, quien lo sacó de la cama sin consideraciones, tirandole un balde de agua)(N/A: Juna es muy tierna, dulce y bondadosa ¿no creen? ¬.¬U) estaban durmiendo como si nada más importase en el mundo.  
-Sakuno-chan, mira! No sé lindo el principe Ryoma?- preguntó Tomoka sin dejar de mirar a Ryoma  
-Tomoka-chan, puedes despertarlo ñ.ñU- advirtió ella  
-¬¬ Tu siempre tan aguafiestas- contestó Tomoka- Dime Yuki-chan ¿A tí no te parece lindo?-  
-Mhm... demo, prefiero a los pelirojos...- comentó la susodicha inconsientemente, quien se sentaban en frente de las chicas, sin despegar la vista de Eiji, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Suichiro y Kawamura.  
-Jijijiji, es cierto... hace unos días que saliste con él-comentó la castaña riendo

Yukira se puso más roja que el cabello de Eiji

-"¿Cómo sabía eso? Si ella no se lo había dicho a nadie... solo a..."-pensó la titular, quien comenzó a echar chispas por los ojos-MIYUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-vociferó a todo pulmón, haciendo que no solo el autobús se sacudiera, que la Tierra se sacudiera, sino que también Momo y Ryoma se despertaran, practimanete de un salto, logrando golpearse las cabezas con el compartimiento que tenían sobre ellos, en donde guardaban sus bolsos.-SE SUPONÍA QUE NO DEBÍAS CONTARSELO A NADIE!!!!!!-  
-Ehm... no sé de que me hablas...- contestó a aludida, temindo de la furia de su amiga y de la integridad fisica de ella misma.  
-TÚ SABES A QUE ME REFIERO, MIYURE MIURA!!!-  
-Ah... te refieres a eso... jeje... bueno, quizás se lo haya contado a alguien...-  
-¿QUIÉN?- preguntó tomandola de la camisa del uniforme- DIMELO!!!!  
-Bueno... a...a Juna-chan n.nU-  
-Juna...- giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la chica.  
-Tú me conoces, sabes qe nunca hablaría de algo como eso, es relevante.- contestó la pelinegra  
-Es cierto.-dijo para sí misma Yukira, quien volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su amiga-Grrr...-

Varias personas tuvieron que agarrarla para evitar que cometa un Miyurecidio. (ñ.ñU)

El resto del viaje paso sin inconveniente alguno. Aunque, claro, al llegar, Miyure y Yukira tenían que darle veinte vueltas a la cancha de tenis que tuviesen más cerca.

El viaje había durado dos horas sin paradas. Por lo cual, en cuanto llegaron, todos apreciaron estar al aire libre.

Todos se encontraron con gente conocida de otros equipos, antiguos rivales y amigos, viejos conocidos, ect.

* * *

-Esto no es justo!!- se quejó Yukira-Todo esto es por tu condenada culpa, Miyure!! ¬¬#-  
-n.nU. De ambas, Yuki-chan, de ambas-corrigió la chica  
-¬¬#-  
-Callense las dos, o darán más vueltas.-advirtió Juna, quien las observaba sentada en una de las bancas.  
-Sí, Juna-asintieron las dos  
-Por cierto, Juna-chan- llamó Yukira la decimoprimera vez que pasaron al lado de la ojiazul-Ya es hora de comer?-  
-Faltan diez para las doce- contestó ella- ¿Por qué¿Te lo dijo tu estomago?-  
-No, me lo dijeron mis ojos- contestó señalando un lugar afuera de las canchas.

En aquel lugar, se veía a una chica de largas trenzas que estaba vistiendo el uniforme de la Seishun Gakuen, llevando en sus manos un almuerzo para dos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Sakuno-chan- comentó Miyure-¿Para quién crees que será el almuerzo?-  
-Uhm... ¿tu crees que será para el ochibi?-preguntó con picardía Yukira  
-¿Para mi primo? o.o-preguntó Juna  
-Sips... para el ochibi carente de sentimientos, como amor, que tienes como primo segundo- contestó Miyure  
-Ahhh... no tiene ni la más minima oportunidad con él- contestó Juna- Ella no se lo merece.-

Las otras dos se caen.

-Demo... sí es verdad... él no tiene la suficiente capacidad mental como para darse cuenta que ella esta perdidamente enamorado de él.- contestó Juna, mientras las otras dos pasaban como por decimoquinta vez frente a ella- Solo tiene en la cabeza: ser el mejor jugando tenis, ganarle a su padre en tenis y el tenis mismo.-  
-Uhm...- a Miyure se le ocurrió una idea (o-oU)-Juna?- dijo con voz aguda  
-Odio ese tono de voz o-o - advirtió Yukira  
-¿Qué quieres Miyure?- contestó con simpleza e ignorando el tono que empleo la chica.  
-Te reto...- contestó ella con una sonrisa que daría miedo a cualquiera que la vea  
-O-O JUNA! NO ACEPTES!!!- alertó Yukira  
-A qué?- dijo ella ignorando a Yukira  
-Te reto a que hagas que esos dos sean novios.- comenzó Miyure- En el plazo que estemos en este torneo.-  
-¿Que pasara si gano?-  
-Uhm... haré lo que tu quieras por un cierto plazo que decidiremos luego-  
-¿Y si pierdo?-  
-Pues...tendrás que ser mi sirvienta por un cierto plazo que decidiremos luego-  
-Hecho-  
-Juna-chan...¿Qué flores quieres para tu funeral?-preguntó Yukira  
-Ninguna, porque yo no perderé-afirmó con rotundidad Juna  
-Eso lo veremos.-dijo Miyure sonriendo  
-Cambiando de tema, Yuki-chan¿que harás ahora que ellos estan aquí?-preguntó Juna olvidando el reto  
-Uhm... por ahora no los he visto...-dijo pensativa la castaña- Así que aún tengo mis esperanzas.-  
-Pues desechalas.- advirtió Miyure  
-No seas aguafiestas, Miyure-chan.- dijo Juna ante el comentario- Ese es mi trabajo- puntualizó. Yukira se cayó- Además, deja que tenga sus esperazas...Por infimas que sean.-

-Eres muy alentadora con ella, por lo que veo, Echizen Juna.- dijo una voz que parecía ser melodiosa y odiosa para las chicas.  
-Será mejor que te vayas, Kitamura...- murmuró con tenacidad Juna- No estoy de humor para tus cosas...vete si no quieres recibir una paliza de mi parte.-  
-Es extraño-comentó otra voz igual de odiosa, solo que más aguda- Esperaba que otra persona reaccionara así...-

Miyure apretó ambos puños y Yukira la detuvo con una mano.

-Más vale que no se nos acerquen, par de plagas.- comentó como si estuviese escupiendo acido  
-Oh... cuidado con la mentirosa, hermano.- respondió la voz- Jajajajaja... me pregunto porque no puedes decir algo tan simle como "eso".. no es nada importante a decir verdad, te ahogas en un vaso de agua Tezu...-comenzó a decir, pero recibió una pelota en la cara.-¿¡Qué demonios!?-exclamó la menor de los Kitamura  
-Es una lastima que no tenga mi raqueta aquí... sino el disparo hubiese sido más fuerte y certero.- comentó Juna con altanería picando la pelota en su mano (N/A: no se si se entendió lo que quise decir... u.u)  
-Grrr...Cuidado ECHIZEN JUNA!!!-vociferó Akira- PORQUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO TU LINDO "SECRETITO" SE PUEDE REVELAR!!!-

La mirada de Juna se volvió llena de coraje y odio y dejo de picar la pelota.

-Juna-chan... mejor nos vayamos a comer...- dijo Yukira tomando del brazo a su compañera y jalando de este. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud que había tomado su compañera de equipo ante la pronunciación de su apellido. Instintivamente, se fijó a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie...  
-Grrr...- gruño la pelinegra y se dejo llevar por ella, mientras Miyure las seguia de cerca.

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba indecisa por llevarle la comida a su principe. Tenía miedo que él se la rechazara, o no haya quedado bien. Caminaba indecisa, dudando todo a cada paso.

-Si gustas, se la doy yo por tí.- comentó una voz de una persona que estaba descansando su espalda contra un árbol.  
-Kyahhh!- gritó asustada, puesto aquello la había tomado de improviso.- Echizen Juna-senpai...Me asustó.-  
-Lo sé. Lo acabo de ver.- señaló con indiferencia Juna, picando la pelota amarilla fluor sobre su mano, reincorporandose y caminando hacía la chica.- Es para O'chibi¿verdad?- preguntó  
-Ah...etto... yo...- respondió nerviosa.  
-Eso pensé.- respondió Juna curzandose de brazos, con la pelota en mano.- ¿Sabes? Mi primo detesta la comida estadounidense... bah, no la detesta, se cansó de ella, por eso prefiere la japonesa... y si es casera le gustara mucho más.- comentó desinteresadamente.  
-Ah... Hai!... Por qué me dice esto?- preguntó curiosa y confundida la chica de trenzas largas.  
-Porque supongo que te ayudará... o simplemente, querías saberlo...- respondió por toda respuesta.- Ah! Antes que me olvidé!- recordó- O'chibi esta descansando debajo del árbol que esta del otro lado de las canchas estas- sonrió, mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, dejando confusa la Sakuno- Ah! Y no pierdas esperanza! Siempre ten valor y confianza!-agregó ya a lo lejos.

Sakuno la observó confundida mientras un gran rubor se apoderaba de ella. Recordando las palabras de Juna dio una vuelta a las canchas y justamente, de aquel lado, encontró a Ryoma, bajo un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y la gorra tapando parte de su rostro.

-Ryoma-kun...- llamó ella timidamente. Él tenista de ojos felinos, en señal de vida, se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y miró a Sakuno, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó indiferente.  
-Etto...Te traje comida... por si tenías hambre...-respondió sonrojada tanto o más que Yukira cuando estaban en el micro.

Acto seguido, la peliroja se arrodilló en el cesped y le ofreció uno de los dos.

-No lo quiero.- respondió sin mirarla- Ya comí.- respondió mirando hacia otro lado  
-Ah...- la chica se desilucionó- Lo... lo preparé especialmente para tí...- murmuró

Echizen miró a Sakuno, con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar, un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad lo inundó.

Antes que Sakuno se diera cuenta, alguien había tomado el almuerzo que era para su principe de hielo y lo estaba comiendo. Le vantó la vista y se sonrojó al verlo comer lo que ella había preparado.

-Esta bueno...- comentó simplemente.  
-¿De... De verdad?- preguntó Sakuno atonita y sin entender porque había cambiado de opinión.  
-Sí...- contestó sin verla directamente a los ojos, o, al menos, eso pensó Sakuno.

* * *

Una joven de cabellos violetas corría con prisa. Estaba retrasada para llegar a la cena y si se lo perdía, seguramente, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Al doblar la esquina, se chocó con alguien y solo ella cayó al piso.

-Auch!! F...- iba a comenzar a insultar a quien sea que fuese, pero se detuvo al encotrarse cara a cara con el capitan del equipo masculino- Tezuka-senpai... gomen ne... es que estaba apurada por llegar y... Gomen ne!!!- decía esto ultimo una y otra vez, realmente se sentía muy avergonzada.  
-Tranquilizate.- paró Kunimitsu, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelivioleta.

Eso hizo que Haruka solo se ruborizara, pero dejara de hacer aquellas reverencias y se callara un poco

-Ah... gome...- iba a disculparse de nuevo cuando él la interrumpio  
-No tienes nada de que disculparte.- cortó él, mirandola directamente a la cara-¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-Etto... eh?ah! Hai! No tiene de que preocuparse, Tezuka -sempai! Me encuentro bien!- odiaba ponerse nerviosa-Ah! Mi nombre es Haruka Nuigurumi! Pertenezco a las titulares del equipo femenino de tenis!-  
-Nuigurumi-san?- repitió él- Omoide-san me ha hablado sobre tí.- comentó  
-Dejeme adivinar... dijo que era irresponsable y torpe...-comentó más tranquila Haruka  
-En realidad, solo mencionó que tenías capacidad, pero no la demostrabas...- respondió mirandola fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara  
-Ah!- exclamó asustada- Dijo eso! Yukino-sempai dijo eso de mí!- realmente estaba asustada- Debe ser que el apocalipsis se viene encima!- sosllozó  
-No es para tanto...- murmuró Tezuka por lo bajo, al ver la actuación de Haruka-Por cierto...¿A dónde ibas?-  
-Uh...- intentó hacer memoria, luego se asustó al recordar- Iba a ir a comer! Se me esta haciendo tarde y Yukino-sempai me va a retar!!- se asustó y retomó camino, pero el castaño la tomó por el hombro.  
-Vas en la dirección equivocada-señaló el capitan masculino de tenis- Es hacia allá.- le indicó, justamente, la dirección de la que Haruka venía.

La chica se puso blanca, luego se sonrojó, y finalmente cayó de rodillas. Había pasado por al lado y no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

Fin del cap.

* * *

Siento la tardanza de milquinientos años, pero las clases me mataron x.x (a parte me lleve tres materias X.X... mis viejos me querían ahorcar, aunque no era gran cosa)

La lista que usarán el equipo femenino de la Seishun Gakuen

**Dobles 2:** Minako Hima y Miyure Miura  
**Dobles 1:** Yukino Omoide y Yui Kagami  
**Secillos 3:** Lucifer  
**Sencillos 2:** Juna Echizen  
**Sencillos 1:** Yukioh Seiki  
**Suplente:** Yukira Tezuka.

**Entrenadora:** Ran Misuyare  
**Asistente de la entrenadora:** Haruka Nuigurumi


End file.
